With These Broken Wings
by shadowroxas101
Summary: Sequal to Blood of a Fallen Angel. Roxas' injuries from his last fight still haven't healed, and when his brother returns with a new friend, this may spell the end for the little angel. Yaoi:Akuroku,Soku,Zemyx,ZackxCloud,AxelxSaix. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

With These Broken Wings

Chapter 1

"Roxas! You ready yet?" I called up the stairs, desperately fumbling with my stubborn tie.

It had been about four months since our fight with Vanitas. It's still hard to believe that not too long ago, we had all been dead. The only reason we're still alive now is because Roxas sacrificed himself to save us all at the cost of his own life. Luckily, Riku had been able to revive him by borrowing Roxas' powers. The only thing is that he wasn't able to heal his wounds, so he's been recovering for a while now. I figured since he was doing better, I should take the opportunity and take him somewhere nice. My new book was awarded a Best Seller, and the award ceremony is being held at an esteemed five star hotel. It seemed like a nice place to take him since he's been bedridden for months.

"Hold on! I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" the little blonde called from his room.

"You're sure it's not going to be too much for him?" Zexion asked skeptically from behind his book, not even bothering to look at me while he spoke.

"Don't worry, Zexy, he'll be fine," I assured, ruffling his lilac hair. He growled and I quickly removed my hand for fear he might bite it off. "It's just going to be a quick speach and some dinner. Then, after that, I'll take him back up to the room and we'll hang out there."

"Very well then," he huffed and returned to his book.

"Why can't I come, Axel?" Demyx whined from the kitchen, "You know I love coming with you to these things."

"No you don't!" I turned and glared at the mullhawked blonde, "Every time you come you always complain."

"Well, I won't this time! Please, please, PLEASE Axel, can I come?" He dropped to his knees and grabbed my hands, then started to kiss them, "I'll be a good boy. I promise! I just really want the free food, is all."

"No," I growled, pulling my hands from the blonde's slobbing mouth.

"Um, do I want to know what's going on here?" We turned our attention to the stairs and found a rather surprised and disgusted Roxas.

"No you don't, trust me," Zexion sighed, rather annoyed.

I didn't hear a word that was said seeing as I couldn't stop staring at the little blonde. He had don a fancy black suit and a blue tie. The black contrasting with his azure eyes, making them sparkle, and the soft light coming in from the window making his spiky golden hair glow. You could distinctly see all of the different shades of gold and strawberry shining with the light. He looked absolutely stunning.

My expression must've been rather amusing, because Roxas laughed when he saw my face. The heat rose in my cheeks and I quickly turned away, stuttering nervously, "Y-you look r-really nice."

"Thanks," he smiled tenderly, and began slowly descending the stairs, cringing slightly with every step. I hurriedly dashed up the stairs to assist him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly, draping his arm over my shoulder, providing him with support as he limped down the last few steps.

"Of course!" he pouted, "What? Do you not want me to come?"

I gasped and clutched my chest near my heart, feigning injury. "How could you say such a thing?" I sobbed jokingly, "Why would I not want my sweet, darling little angel to come with me? Your words wound my fragile soul, Roxas." The blonde smirked and punched me playfully in the arm.

We slowly, but surely made our way outside to Demyx's car and hopped in. I don't really think it would've worked out so well trying to shuttle an injured Roxas to the event on the back of a motorcycle.

"So, what kind of award was it that you were supposed to be getting, again?" the small blonde asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a Best Seller, for that last novel I wrote."

His eyes lit up, "You mean the one with me?"

"Yep, that's the one!" I chuckled and ruffled his spikes.

The hotel we were going to was called the 'Treize âme', and it was located in Radiant Garden (the prettier side of Hollow Bastion). The company I wrote for had booked us the presidential suite, so I figured it would be a nice change of pace for Roxas. I hadn't realized how massive and elegant it was until we got there. There must've been at least 40 stories, and in the front was a huge, gold plated fountain with colorful lights illuminating the bottom of the pool. Palm trees embezzled in Christmas lights surrounded the entrance. All in all, it was really fancy.

When we entered the lobby, we found it was even more magnificent that it had outside. The little blonde's eyes lit up as he marveled at it's beauty. He especially loved the waterfall that fell all the way down from the top floor, right alongside the elevator.

"Why don't you go see the waterfall while I go get our room key," I suggested, urging him forward.

"Okay!" the blonde chirped and wandered over to the waterfall.

I sauntered over to the front desk and rang the bell. The clerk turned at the sound and smiled politely, "May I help you, sir?"

"Uh yeah, could I get my room key?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Certainly sir," the clerk grinned and turned to the computer, "What name is your reservation under?"

"It should be under Axel Turk."

"Ah, yes, the famous novelist. This will just take a moment. I have to enter in the information and get your key." I smiled politely and leaned against the desk, waiting for my room key.

_This might take a while._

(Roxas POV)

"Wow! This is amazing!" I gasped as I gazed up, watching the massive amount of water fall from the ceiling.

I've never seen anything like it. Not only was the waterfall itself beautiful, but the pool at the bottom was illuminated just like the fountain outside. Different colors flashed changing the water from red to green to purple, and a variety of other colors.

_How'd they get the lights to stay lit without burning out? _I pondered that for a moment, then turned to leave. However, I suddenly found myself on the floor as I made contact with a person standing behind me.

"Oh pardon me. I'm so sorry," the man apologized and helped me to my feet.

"That's okay," I grimaced, clutching my chest as I stood, "It was my fault for not paying attention." I smiled politely at the man, marveling at his long, cerulean hair and bright, almost yellow eyes. There was also a large, X shaped scar running down the middle of his face. However, it suited him. He was rather attractive if I do say so myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his gaze, "You seem to be in pain."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

A small smile graced his lips, and he held out his hand in a polite gesture, "That's good. I should probably introduce myself before I go any further. I'm-"

"Hey Roxas!" The man and I both jumped at the sound of Axel's voice as he sauntered up behind us. Before he reached us he stopped and his mouth dropped open, "Saix? Is that you!"

I turned back to the man, who was now wearing the same expression as Axel. "Axel?"

A huge grin spread across the red head's face and he glomped the blue haired male, "Man buddy, It's been so long! I haven't seen you since high school! How've ya been?"

"Axel," Saix looked at the red head questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Axel blushed, grinning sheepishly and releasing the man. He reminded me a lot of Demyx at that moment. "I forgot you're not into PDA. My bad."

"Um, Axel," I said softly, tugging on his sleeve, "are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Ah, yes," Saix smiled, "we've already been acquainted, we just haven't caught each other's names yet."

"Oh. Well," Axel grinned, gesturing toward me, "Saix, this is my friend, Roxas. Roxas, Saix."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Likewise."

"So Sai," the red head smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend, "how's life been treatin' ya?"

"Well," Saix sighed, looking away absentmindedly, then gasped, "Ugh, dammit. I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The award ceremony. I believe it's the same one you're heading to."

"Oh right! Come on Rox, we gotta go too."

We went our seperate ways seeing as Axel had to be given some instructions on where to go to give his speech. I followed the red head into what looked to be a rather large and elegant dining hall. There were countless tables strategically placed around the room, each laced with a crimson table cloth and decorated with a single red rose in the middle of the table. At the front of the room stood a large stage, and I could only assume that that's where Axel would claim his award. We found our table in the middle of the room, close to the stage.

"Alright," Axel reassured, "I'll be back right after I make my speech."

"I told you, I'm not a child," I pouted, crossing my arms in defiance. _Honestly, why does that man always have to treat me as though I'm five? _"Go do what you have to. I'll be here when you get back," I rested my head in my hand and shooed him away. He bent down and kissed my head before jogging up to the stage and disappearing into the room behind it.

After a few minutes, the room went dark, the only light coming from a single spotlight that illuminated the podium on the stage. A man in a dark suit then approached the stage, smiling politely, and said, "Hello, and thank you all for coming to this year's Best Seller award ceremony here in the glorious Treize âme hotel. Now, here to accept the award for his new novel, _'Heaven on Angel's Wings'_, Axel Turk!"

The man stepped to the side, and everyone applauded as Axel strolled up to the podium, shaking the announcer's hand. "I'd like to thank you all coming out tonight to join me as I accept this prestigious award. I have to admit that _Heaven on Angel's Wings _is truly my best work yet, and clearly you all agree seeing as I've sold over two million copies. Thank you to all of my fans who have stayed with me through the years and bought all my books, but most importantly, I have to give special thanks to my inspiration. You know who you are," he smiled at me and gave a quick wink before turning back to the audience. It surprised me how professional he was being. This was definitely a change from his regular 'smart-ass-ness'. "Regardless, thank you all. I won't keep you any longer from the wonderful buffet provided to us by Tasogare Publishers. Now relax and enjoy." Everyone applauded and cheered as Axel bowed and stepped down from the stage.

"That was great, Axel!" I exclaimed as the red head took a seat next to me, "Thanks for giving me recognition in your speech."

"No, thank you," he smiled tenderly, "for being my inspiration." I could feel the blood in fill my face and I turned away, taking a tentative sip of my water.

He laughed and turned his attention to a small group of women approaching us, whispering excitedly. "Um, Axel," one of the women giggled, "would you mind signing our books for us?"

"Certainly," Axel chuckled and one by one, signed each of the books.

Over the course of the party, there were several people who came up to us, all wanting to either compliment Axel or have him sign one of his books.

"Oh, Axel, I'm glad I found you," a women came up to us around the middle of the party, "The chairman of the company wants to speak with you."

"Alright," the red head sighed and stood from the table, "I'll be right back."

I sat at the table for a while, waiting for the red head to return. Even though I'd been sitting with him all night, I hadn't been able to talk with him that much. I couldn't wait for the party to end so I could have him all to myself. It may have sounded a little selfish, but I really just wanted to spend some time with him where I wasn't completely racked with pain. Just then, I caught a glimpse of familiar cerulean hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi Saix!" the older male turned as I trotted up to him.

"Ah, Roxas. How are you liking the party so far?"

"Well... People have pretty much been talking to Axel the entire time. It's getting a little boring, but the food was good."

"I figured as much," he chuckled, "Why don't you come up to my room for a bit? I'd like to get to know you a little better. You seem like a very nice young man."

"But, what about Axel?" I protested, truthfully a little nervous about going with some strange man I'd just met, "he said he'd be right back."

"Axel will be fine, come on," he smiled and took my hand, then led me to the elevator.

* * *

Okay, there's the official first chapter of the story

please review. They make me so happy *squee*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're sure Axel won't get mad?" I asked nervously as Saix and I rode the elevator to the top floor. I really didn't enjoy being kidnapped, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Don't worry," the cerulean haired male smiled, "I'll take the blame."

When we finally got to the room, I was surprised to find it was enormous. Everything was so new and shiny. The couches were made of red leather, and there was a huge flat screen t.v. There was also the fact that one of the walls was entirely composed of glass. The view of the city was incredible, it may even be beautiful enough to rival the view from the park.

"Please, have a seat," Saix gestured toward the couch as he walked into the kitchen, undoing his necktie. I hesitantly took a seat on the edge of the sofa and twiddled my fingers nervously. He pulled out a bottle of red wine from the wine rack and a glass, "I assume you're under drinking age?"

"No," I partially lied, not wanting to seem like a child. My body may be that of a seventeen-year-old, but I've been seventeen longer than most people have been alive (by most people, I meant other Tenshi).

"Well good," Saix grinned, pulling out another glass. He sat in the chair across from me and poured us both a glass of the cherry red, alcoholic beverage.

(Axel POV)

"Man that guy's annoying," I groaned as I trudged back to the table. All that man did was ramble on about how rich he is and how many companies he owns. I hate people who flaunt their money, and I'm not being a hypocrite. All the fancy things I own were requests from Demyx and my brother Reno, mostly Reno. "Hey Roxas, let's go back up to the-" I stopped in my tracks as I beheld an empty table, "Roxas? Roxas?" I gazed around frantically for my missing blonde.

_Calm down. Maybe he's in the room._

Taking a deep breath, I headed over to the elevator. If he wasn't there, then I'd be worried, but for now I was going to remain calm and keep my composure.

(Roxas POV)

After about the fourth or fifth glass, my vision had become hazy and the room started to spin, but I was completely content. Everything I heard and saw just made me laugh uncontrollably. It was the most fun I'd ever had!

"So Roxas, tell me about yourself," the man next to me smiled. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember his name, but I didn't really care. "What are you to Axel?"

"Umm, I don't...really know," I slurred. My mind was completely fogged over, and it was really hard to form a sentence. "I guess...he's like my mom," I giggled, "But seriously, I love the guy. He's so...nice and sweet and nice. Did I say he was nice? He's really nice. He lets me sleep in his bed, and eat his food, and stuff like that."

"Ah, so then you're both in a relationship," he nodded in understanding and took another sip from his glass. I laughed and went to do the same, but found my glass was empty.

"Uh, could I uh, get some more," I asked, twirling the glass around in my fingers.

"I think you've had enough for now," he chuckled, "So how long have you known each other?"

"'Bout...I dunno...few months? How come ya keep askin' about Axel? Ya in love with him er somtin'?"

The man sighed and gazed out the window. I raised a suspicious eyebrow, then took a quick sip of his drink while he wasn't looking. "I believe you and I share the same opinion of him, Roxas. Axel is a truly beautiful, and successful man. I would love to go back to the way things were in high school. Back to when he and I used to get together and do, well you know, 'naughty things'."

"Listen 'buddy'!" I jumped up from the couch, shaking my glass, "Axel's mine, and if you think you're gonna take him...well you're just gonna have to answer to me! You got that?"

"I understand," the man laughed, "Why don't you sit back down? I'll get you something else to drink." I flopped back onto the couch and watched him return to the wine rack.

_What a nice guy. How come Axel can't be more like him!_

The bandages wrapped around my chest began to itch, so I scratched at them, but something felt weird. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I jumped and flipped over the back of the couch.

"You alright?" he called, strutting over to the door.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay!" I groaned and picked myself off the floor, only to fall back down again as I lost my balance. I giggled and flopped onto my back, then stared at the ceiling.

(Axel POV)

"Saix, you there?" I knocked on the door again. Roxas hadn't been in the room, and I was starting to panic.

The door cracked open and Saix peeked out, "How can I help you, Axel?"

"I can't find Roxas. Have you seen him?"

"Ah yes," the blue haired male grinned, "I must apologize. He seemed bored, so I brought him up to my room for a drink. The boy told me he was above drinking age, but I fear it might have been a bit strong for him." He opened the door further, and I gazed past him. Roxas was sitting on the floor, leaning on the arm of the couch with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey Axel," he gasped and pointed over to the window, "look...look how, high up we are!" _Dammit, he's drunk._

I pushed my way past Saix over to the inebriated blonde and lifted him. "That's nice, babe."

Roxas' eyes went big and he began to mess with my hair, "I LOVE your hair. It's so...pointy. You should do mine like that."

"I'm so sorry about this," Saix apologized, stepping out of the way and allowing me to pass.

"Nah, it's okay buddy," I sighed, "it was nice to see you again."

He smiled and closed the door behind me. Luckily, our room was just down the hallway. Using some cleaver maneuvering, I managed to get the door open. I gently laid the blonde down on the couch and began to undo his shirt. I needed to check and make sure he hadn't opened any of his wounds while he was numb from the alcohol.

"Stop it, that tickles," he giggled and squirmed around like a restless puppy.

"Sit still, Roxas. This is going to take much longer than it needs to if you keep moving. Ugh, man." When I finally got his shirt off, I found fresh blood staining a small section of his bandages around his chest.

"What?" he smiled, eyes glazed over.

"Just stay here while I go get some more bandages," I bent down and kissed his forehead, then walked into the bathroom and grabbed the extra bandages I packed from my bag. The poor little guy was gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning. When I returned to the room, I found him curled up on the floor, sobbing. "What's wrong?" I cooed, kneeling down next to him and rubbing my hand in soothing, circular motions on his back.

"Axel," he whimpered, "You love me *sniff* don't you?" Roxas tilted his head up and gazed at me, tears streaming from his big blue eyes.

His question caught me off guard for a moment. "Of course I do," I whispered softly, delicately moving the bangs from his face, "What made you think that'd changed?"

The blonde's gaze fell to the floor, and he curled tighter into his ball. "If you ever decide to leave me, *sniff* I want you to tell me before you do, *sniff* okay? Promise me you will."

_What? If I ever leave him? _"Why would you think I'd ever leave you? I just told you I loved you, didn't I?" I waited for an answer, but instead was met with the sound of soft snoring. Sighing, I patched him up and took him to bed.

I held him close and tried to fall asleep. His heart was beating erratically, and I could tell that if it wasn't for the alcohol, he'd be in a lot of pain. For the rest of the night, my thoughts were plagued with the questions he had asked me.

_Why would he ask me something like that? Even if he was drunk, that only makes the fact that he asked it all the more serious. People usually reveal their innermost thoughts when they're under the influence, so that must have been something that's been on his mind for a while. Does he really think I'll leave him?_

I had to stop thinking about it or else I was never going to get any sleep. Pulling him closer, I buried my face in his soft spikes, inhaling his sweet scent. Something was wrong, I just wish I knew what that something was.

_Don't worry, Roxas. I'll stay with you. no matter what happens, I'll be there._

* * *

A bit of a short chapter, but I figured it was an appropriate place to end.

This chapter is actually completely different from the planned version. This one wasn't supposed to have Roxas' little drunken confession, but I figured it would be better to hint at it here, instead of waiting until later. I think this will help the story a little more.

As always, please review. They cheer me up and make me want to keep writing ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You okay in there?" I knocked on the bathroom door. The response to my question was simply more heaving.

As I suspected, Roxas had been puking all morning, and he had a massive headache. Hanging outside the bathroom door and waiting for him to stop vomiting wasn't exactly what I had in mind for 'quality time'. He came out a few minutes later and flopped down on the bed, covering his head with the blankets.

"Judging by your hangover, I'd say you had a pretty good time last night," I snickered.

"Shut up," the blonde groaned, "Ugh, my head is killing me." Sighing, I went into the kitchen to the freezer and grabbed some ice, then wrapped it in a paper towel and placed it on the back of his neck. "Oh, that feels good," he sighed, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"Just hold that to your neck," I instructed, then sauntered over to the bathroom and scavenged around in my bag for some painkillers. This may have mot been the reason I brought them, but that's what the situation called for. "Take these," I handed him a couple of pills and a glass of water, then plopped down on the couch and flipped on the t.v. "You think you might wanna go somewhere later when you're feelin' better?"

"Sure," he gasped after swallowing the medicine, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, how 'bout we catch a movie?"

"That sounds manageable," he said, hopping off the bed and snuggling up to me on the couch, "but first, let's just relax here."

"Agreed," I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

I wanted to ask him about last night, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't be able to remember anyway. So, we sat around for the next few hours, waiting for Roxas' hangover to subside. Eventually, he got to the point where his headache was tolerable and we headed downstairs. The lobby wasn't too crowded, but there was one person there in particular who I didn't want to see right now.

"Hey look, there's Saix," Roxas chirped. Indeed, Saix was standing at the front desk filling out some paperwork.

He may have not meant to get Roxas drunk, but he had been perfectly aware that he had stolen him from me, and that I was not too pleased with.

"Yeah, uh huh. Let's go," I grunted, grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling him out the door.

"But Axel!" he protested, but I wasn't going to hear it. I was **not **in the mood to chat with my 'old friend'.

Before we got to the movies, we decided to stop by a fast food place to grab some lunch.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked, azure eyes full of confusion.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, taking a bit of my sandwich.

He cocked his head to the side, "Are you mad at Saix?"

The question caught me off guard for a moment, and I had to think about it. "What do you mean 'am I mad at him'?"

"It's just that, this morning you didn't want to talk to him. If it's because of last night, don't be mad at him. I'm the one who said I could drink, I should've thought things through. If you have to blame anyone, blame me!"

"N-no, that's not it," I sighed, shaking my head, "He kidnapped you without telling me."

"No! That was my fault too!" the blonde exclaimed. I had no idea why he was trying so hard to defend him.

I planted my hands in my face and groaned, "You don't get it. He's always pulling stuff like that. That's the entire reason I broke up with him! The guy's totally clingy, and always has to try and butt into my relationships by stealing my friends and interrogating them! -pause- Wait, did he interrogate you too?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well," he gazed off into space for a moment before returning to earth, "Not that I can remember...Then again, I do remember him asking me about you, but that's it."

"Oh," I sighed, relieved Saix didn't try to kill him. The guy can get a little over protective of me, and has actually almost murdered one of my friends for getting too close to me. He's a bit scary. "Well, uh, we should go," I said, pushing myself out of my chair, "We might miss the movie."

"Okay," he chirped and followed suit.

The theatre was virtually empty. The only exceptions were a few couples scattered around the room. They probably wanted to find a movie to give them an excuse to cuddle, it was a horror after all.

"What movie is this," Roxas asked, gazing around the theathre while taking a sip of his soda.

"I dunno," I shrugged, popping a jelly bean into my mouth, "Some horror, monster movie I think. It came out a while ago, and I don't think I ever watched any of the previews for it."

"Oh," he replied nervously, clutching my sleeve and snuggling up to me.

"What!" I laughed, "Don't tell me you're actually scared!"

"I am not!" the blonde pouted, half whimpering, but pulled himself closer to me.

"Yes you are! You're totally scared! How can you be scared? You've experienced stuff like this first hand; things worse than this."

"It doesn't mean I'm used to it...and I'm not scared!"

He's not scared my ass! Throughout the entire movie, the only thing I could feel was his grip on my arm as it became tighter and tighter. I'm positive that by the end, he had completely cut off the circulation to my arm.

"You okay?" I asked once the movie was over. The poor little guy was shaking so badly I could hear his teeth chattering.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine," he stuttered.

I escorted him outside where he seemed to be a little less jumpy. "Maybe the movie wasn't such a good idea," I chuckled, ruffling his spikes.

"No, it was fun. I enjoyed the parts where my eyes were open," the blonde smiled sweetly.

When we got back to the hotel, Roxas immediatly plopped himself on the bed. He cringed a little at the impact. I sat next to him and began taking off his shirt.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing!" he protested, obviously not enjoying being treated like a child.

"Just sit still. I need to check your wounds." Sure enough, there was some blood staining his bandages. I'd forgotten how good he was at hiding his pain. "You need to tell me when you're hurt," I sighed, running my fingers through his golden spikes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and turned away, guiltily. I hated seeing him like this, but one day his pride is going to get him killed.

"Don't apologize, just don't be afraid to ask me for help once in a while, alright?"

"Okay," he smiled and pressed his soft lips to mine. As much as I would've liked, that was the most we could do. Roxas was still to injured for us to do anything more than share a kiss.

"What are we gonna do when we get home?" Roxas asked, snuggling up next to me under the covers.

"We'll probably have to do something with Demyx and Zexion, seeing as we kinda abandoned them."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the blonde chuckled, "I'm a little scared to see Demyx. He's probably gonna crush me with one of his hugs."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I cooed and kissed his head.

(Roxas POV)

"Muffin!" Demyx squealed as I opened the door. The older blonde glomped me and lifted me into the air. (I totally saw that coming!) "Oh muffin, I missed you SO much!"

"Dem, you're crushing him," Axel giggled, coming to my rescue.

"Sorry," Demyx grinned and set me down. I desperately gasped for oxygen as soon as I felt his grip release.

"You know, it might be good if you practiced trying **not **to kill him every time you see him," Zexion called from behind his book, "Oh, right. Axel?"

"What?" Axel grunted as he dropped our luggage by the stairs.

"Reno's here."

"What!" he exclaimed in a mixture of horror and anger.

"Surprise, little bro!" another spiky haired red head jumped out from behind the couch and tackleglomped Axel. I was astounded by how much he and Axel looked alike. The only real differences were that his spikes were shorter than my red head's, and the back was tied back in a pony tail. Also, his tattoos were red and ran horizontally under his eyes instead of Axel's diamonds.

"Reno," Axel whined, trying to wriggle free from the other's grasp, "What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation in Destiny Islands."

"I decided to come home early," Reno grinned, then his gaze fell on me and his green eyes went wide, "Well now, who is this adorable young man?" Axel growled defensively as the other male trotted over and offered me his hand. I hesitantly returned the gesture. "I'm Reno," he chirped, "Axel's older, and far more attractive brother," his little comment warranted him a death glare from the younger red head, "It's nice to meet ya!"

"Uh, I'm Roxas Strife," I tried to smile politely.

"Hm, Roxas," he said quizzically, then snapped his fingers as a thought hit him, "I think I'm gonna call you Roxy, yo."

"Um, sure?"

"Awesome," Reno grinned, then strutted over to the sofa. As soon as the older male released his grip on my hand, Axel embraced me protectively.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He didn't answer for a moment, then finally growled quietly, "Upstairs. Come on." Before I had time to react, he took my hand and quickly pulled me up the stairs into his room, locking the door behind him.

"What is it?" I asked, frustration clearly present in my tone.

The red head paced angrily around the room, mumbling to himself. He was really starting to annoy me. I hopped off the bed, planning to confront him, when a sharp pain shot through my legs, up to my chest. Gasping, I clutched my chest and stumbled back onto the bed, catching myself before I could fall. That was enough to snap the red head from his rage induced trance.

"Roxas!" he called and rushed to my side, placing a supporting hand on my back, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I grunted.

"Here, let me see your wounds," Axel whispered tenderly and attempted to remove my shirt.

"No," I gasped and swatted his hand away, "don't. I'm alright." The movement sent another wave of pain coursing through my body. It was agonizing, but I really didn't want him to touch me.

"Why won't you let me help you?" he growled.

"Why have you been acting so weird around other people?" I countered, "First Saix, now Reno. It's like you don't want anyone to come near me. What's your problem?" I grimaced as my outburst sent another jolt of pain through my body. The taste of copper began to graze my lips. I could tell things were getting bad, but I still didn't want him to touch me until he told me why he was being so overprotective.

Axel's gaze fell to the ground and he sighed, annoyed, "Fine. Let me see your wounds first and I'll -"

"No!" I cut him off, the pain really starting to get to me, "Tell me first."

"Alright," he said softly, "It's just only those two. Saix doesn't like people other than him hanging around me, and Reno's just an irresponsible jackass. I just don't want you to getting hurt because of them. So promise you'll stay away from both of 'em, kay?" The look of hurt in his emerald eyes nearly made my heart drop.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, unable to hold my gaze.

"Don't apologize," Axel smiled tenderly, "Can I help now?" I nodded and reluctantly dropped my arm from my chest, despite the pain.

The bandages were soaked with blood. It turned out that when my injuries had opened last night, they hadn't closed properly. The cleaning process was agonizing, but once I took the painkillers, I could bear Axel's touch.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Axel asked, placing me on the bed.

"Yeah," I groaned, still aching all over, "I feel much better now."

"Okay," the worry in his eyes didn't fade. He stayed with me, gently rubbing my shoulder until I fell asleep.

(Axel POV)

That had been the perfect time for me to confront him about what he had told me a couple nights ago, and I blew it! Sure, the reason I gave him had been the truth, but the main reason was that he'd obviously been concerned about my leaving him. If we stayed around Saix, complications would undoubtedly arise between me and him, and that would just make things difficult between me and Roxas.

However, what I'd told him about Reno had been the complete truth. Reno was simply an irresponsible jackass. Nothing good would come from Roxas hanging out with him.

I stayed a while longer until I was positive he had fallen asleep, then I made my way back downstairs to confront my brother.

"Hey bro!" my counterpart grinned as he sat on the sofa, flipping goldfish into his mouth. I grabbed his arm and led him into the other room, not bothering to meet the confused stares of Demyx and Zexion. "What's the big deal, yo? I was doin' somethin'!" he whined.

"We need to talk," I growled, immediatly shutting the other red head up. "You need to leave Roxas alone. I don't care if you hang out with him while I'm around, but don't you dare try to pull anything with him without my permission. Got it memorized?"

"Geez, calm down, yo," he raised his arms defensively, then cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Wait, are you sayin' the kid's yours?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ugh," the red head facepalmed and shook his head in disappointment, "Poor kid."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" I snarled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward. He was really starting to piss me off. "You're the one he needs to stay away from."

"Yeah, like you're one to talk." I released the grip on my brother and stared at him, trying to understand what he had just said. "As I recall, you're the one who confessed their 'love' to all the poor, innocent people you dated, only to turn around and cheat on them behind their back. You can't pull something like that with this kid. That's just wrong, yo."

"This is different," I turned away guiltily, unable to hold my gaze, "I really do love him."

"Uh huh, sure," he crossed his arms and raised a suspicious eyebrow, "That's the exact same thing you said with Saix and Demyx. I'm sure if you brought it up, the poor guy would still burst into tears."

That hurt, but it was all too true. I was renown for seducing others only to blow them off as soon as I found someone new. I'm still trying to make it up to poor Demyx. He was a hundred percent certain that he was **in love **with me, and that I loved him, which I did at the time. But then he caught me with someone else, (a woman no less) and completely fell to pieces. Since then, however, I've tried my hardest to make it up to him, and as far as I can tell he's forgiven me, even though I still haven't forgiven myself.

"I know," I sighed, "that's why I'm never going to bring it up, and I'm never do anything like that again. I won't hurt Roxas like I did Demyx. I LOVE him, and nothing is going to change that."

"Fine whatever," Reno shrugged and began walking back to the room, but then turned back to address me, "I won't touch the kid, but that's not to say that I won't be there for him when you break his heart, just like I was for another little blonde we know only too well." With that, he turned and strutted back into the living room. I stood there for a moment, wallowing in my own self pity.

_No, it's not going to be like that this time. I won't hurt Roxas any more than he already had been._

I trudged into the living room after my brother, turning my head away so I wouldn't look at Demyx. It would've made my life so much easier if Reno hadn't brought that up. Now I wouldn't be able to look at the mullhawked blonde for the next few days without being reminded of how much I'd hurt him.

Just then, the doorbell rang, snapping me from my culpable state.

"You expectin' somebody, bro?" Reno called from the couch.

"I don't think so," I responded suspiciously as I hesitantly made my way to the door.

Things just became much worse. Standing in the doorway was Saix carrying a small red box.

"Hello Axel," the blue haired male grinned.

"H-hey Sai," I stuttered, leaning nervously against the door frame, "W-what're ya doin' here?"

"I came to apologize for the other night. Is Roxas here?"

_Oh, shit. I was hoping he would just go home so I wouldn't have to deal with this. _"Uh, he's actually asleep right now," I replied, absentmindedly scratching the back of my head.

"Really now," the grin didn't fade, "Well, then may I come in. I'd still like to speak to him in person, and I would also like to spend some time with my old friend before I go."

_Dammit, now what? I can't just slam the door in his face. I guess if he doesn't try to pull anything then it'll be okay._ "Alright," I sighed stepping out of the way, "come on in." He smiled politely and strutted into the living room. I groaned inwardly and followed after him.

* * *

Hi...again

sorry I keep ending on odd notes. I'm having problems with that lately. I guess I'm just being a little impatient. Oh well.

please review *gets on hands and knees and prays*

I haven't heard from anyone and I'm so lonely! I need to know what you guys think. I want to hear your opinions or else everthing I worked for will be for nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone looked up as Saix and I walked into the room.

"Hi Saix," Demyx forced a smile, and I could see him trembling. Demyx happened to be the one Saix tried to murder when the blonde and I were dating. Let's just say he still has the mental and physical scars.

"Hello Demyx," the yellow eyed male smiled sweetly and took a seat on the couch between Reno and Demyx, "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Uh, g-good," the blonde's voice was beginning to shake, and he inched closer to Zexion.

Saix laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." His comment warranted a protective glare from Zexion.

_Heh, yeah. That's just because you've already scared him away from me, you dick. _I snorted and took a seat in my chair. I can't believe Saix thinks he can just torture poor Demyx and then talk to him like nothing happened. I'm positive that man has issues that can only be solved with medication and a trip to the mental institute.

"Hey Sai," I partially growled, "Lay off the poor guy, will ya?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Where's Roxas gone to?" Zexion asked, trying to change the subject.

"He wasn't feelin' so well, so he's sleepn' it off."

"Aw, poor muffin," Demyx gasped, looking as though he were about to cry. He really did care for the little guy, almost like he was his big brother or something. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best example, seeing as Roxas' brothers were the ones who put him in the sorry state he's in. But Demyx loves him none the less.

"Here, I'll go check on him," I grunted as I pushed myself out of my chair.

"I'll come too!" Demyx exclaimed, eager to get away from Saix.

We ventured into my room and found Roxas still asleep. He was still cringing in pain every time he took a breath, I felt so bad for him. It's still hard to believe he managed to survive with how badly he'd been injured. Demyx whimpered and knelt down next to him, running his fingers through the little blonde's hair.

"How come Saix is here?" Demyx asked out of nowhere.

"I guess he just felt bad about getting Roxas drunk," I shrugged.

"What!" he almost yelled, but covered it up with a whisper, "How could you let that happen?"

"Hey, calm down," I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to quiet him down, "What's up with you?"

He planted his face in his hands and shook his head, then looked up at me, sea green eyes filled with distress and worry. "Don't you remember? That's what he did to me the first time I met him. He's gonna try and hurt muffin, Axel!"

Demyx was right. That's exactly what happened before I came home to find Demyx bleeding on the floor, and Saix holding a blood soaked knife. "Oh shit," I whispered.

"You have to go kick him out," the blonde instructed, golden brows furrowed.

"I know, I know," I sighed. The only thing was that Saix didn't stop once he found a potential target. It was going to take a lot more than kicking him out to stop him.

Demyx sighed in relief, then knelt back down next to Roxas. "Muffin doesn't need to be hurt any more than he already has."

"Yeah, he doesn't need that," I whispered softly, gazing guiltily at Demyx. That must be why he feels the need to coddle Roxas so much. He doesn't want the little blonde to be hurt like he was, by both me and Saix. I knelt down next to the mullhawked blonde and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Dem."

He stared at me, cocking his head to the side with that confused puppy look on his face, "Sorry for what?"

"He doesn't need it any more than you did," I replied somberly. His eyes began to well up with tears and he leaned against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Axel," he whispered after a few moments, "You're not going to do that to Muffin, are you?"

"No Dem, I would never do that to him, and if I had the chance to do things over, I wouldn't ever have done that to you either."

We stayed there for a while longer, not really wanting deal with Saix right now or leave Roxas. Eventually though, we had to return downstairs since we had left Zexion alone with both Reno and Saix. Demyx would make it up to him later, though.

"How is he?" the lilac haired male asked, breaking the conversation he had been having with Saix.

"Not too good," I sighed and plopped back down in my chair, "but I think he'll live." Demyx took his seat back on Zexion's lap and snuggled next to his boyfriend, then turned to me and motioned to Saix. "Oh, yeah. Uh, Sai," I was about to kick him out, when we heard a creak at the top of the stairs. We all turned to see Roxas, clutching his chest with one arm and supporting himself on the banister with the other.

"Ah, there he is," Saix grinned.

I shot him a quick glare, then rushed to the little blondes aid, along with Demyx. Roxas grimaced, nearly toppling over as he tried to descend the stairs. We caught him right before he fell.

"What are you doing?" I scolded the small blonde quietly, "You're hardly in any condition to be out of bed, much less wandering around."

"I felt like coming downstairs," he replied simply, "Is Saix here?"

"Yes," Demyx groaned.

"Is it alright if I go downstairs?" Roxas looked at me, almost as if he were asking permission. I really didn't want to, but if I didn't Saix would never leave.

"Yeah, let's go." Demyx and I helped him slowly limp down the stairs, then set him on my lap in my chair, as far from Saix as possible. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and could tell he was still in pain.

"Well," Saix sighed and pushed himself to his feet, then handed Roxas the little red box he had brought, "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I wish I could stay longer, but I really must go." _Good. _I pulled Roxas closer, as Saix smiled and sauntered to the door. "Oh, and one more thing," he turned back, a sly smile spreading across his face, "I'd like to see you again, Roxas. Maybe sometime later this week?" He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and left.

We all turned our attention from the door to the box Roxas had been handed.

"What is it?" Demyx asked, curiosity clearly present in his sea green eyes, as Roxas opened the package.

"Chocolate, hm." The blonde popped one into his mouth, "It's actually quite good." Well, it obviously wasn't poisoned, since he wasn't convulsing on the floor. That, and Saix said he still wanted to talk to him, so he probably wasn't going to try and kill him just yet.

"Looks like you got competition, bro," Reno chuckled. I gave him a swift punch to the arm, to which he protested with a whimper. Roxas grimaced at the jerky movement and clutched his chest, nearly falling over. I caught him then leaned him against my chest for support. The heat from his forehead signified a fever. Almost like magic, Zexion appeared with some medicine and a glass of water. He snatched them both out of the older male's hand and guzzled them down without hesitation.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered softly.

Zexion simply nodded, then knelt down and placed one hand on the blonde's chest, and the other on his back. "Breathe in for me," he instructed politely. Roxas did as he was told, though he began coughing violently half way through. "You don't seem to have any type of fluid in your lungs," the lilac haired male sighed calmly, "That's good." The little blonde smiled in between coughs.

The wounds in Roxas' chest sometimes caused blood to pour into his lungs. Zexion had taken it upon himself to do some research on how to detect when things like that happened. He also found how to remove the blood, as well as taking some classes on CPR and other things like that. He would preform these breathing tests periodically throughout the day, and also when his wounds opened up. For some strange reason, ever since our fight with Vanitas, Zexion had taken it upon himself to become something of a nurse maid to the little guy, and he took his job very seriously.

The lilac haired male patted the blonde's head and returned to his book.

"Urgh! I am so confused!" Reno cried in frustration. The red head was pulling at his hair like he had gone crazy, "What is going on, yo? Since when did this place become a freakin' hospital?"

"Roxas was in an accident a while back," Zexion answered the confused male, "We've been taking care of him since then."

"So then why ain't he in the hospital?" the red head raised a suspicious eyebrow. Roxas had stopped coughing and was now clinging to my shirt, still very hot and starting to become pale.

"He was," the lilac haired male lied, "but he still needs to be taken care of." The truth was that we couldn't take him to the hospital due to the fact that he had been stuck in his Tenshi form. We didn't want to risk having him experimented on or anything along those lines, so we did our best to take care of him ourselves. Even now we can't take him for the certianty that we'd be questioned as to why we hadn't taken him earlier for all the injuries he had received. It's just easier taking care of the situation ourselves.

"Oh," Reno sighed, not really content with the answer he had recieved, but accepting it none the less. "So what kind of 'accident' was he in?"

"We don't really like to talk about it," I growled at my brother, cradling Roxas in my arms.

"How come?" my counterpart sneered.

"Let's just say they're not fond memories," Zexion sighed.

"Yeah," Demyx added, "There's nothing good about that story." Roxas nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to jump, which in turn, startled the small blonde. He shot me a quick glare before curling back up in my lap.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly, then retrieved my phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello Axel," _a fairly monotone voice answered on the other end.

"Oh, hey Cloud!" Roxas' eyes lit up at the sound of his brothers' name, "What ya need?"

_"Just wondering if it would be alright if we stopped by your place tomorrow."_

"Sure, tomorrow's fine, but why so suddenly?"

There was a short pause on the other end. _"Well first of all, we wanted to check up on Roxas. Second, we heard that Reno was there, and we figured it would be nice to catch up."_

"I didn't know you knew my brother," I said, surprised. I turned to Reno who was reclined on the couch, wearing his trademark grin.

_"Yeah," _Cloud half chuckled, half sighed, _"He and Zack go way back."_

"Okay, cool. So, uh, what time'll you be over?"

_"Probably around one or two."_

"Alright, see ya then."

_"Bye." _I flipped my phone shut, then turned to my brother.

I was about to ask how he knew Zack and Cloud, when Demyx cut me off. "Oh, Muffin, are you okay?" the mullhawked blonde rushed over and cupped his hand to Roxas' face. The little blonde was panting softly, sweat dripping from his face. He was burning up and his I could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Aw, dammit," I cursed quietly, "Zexion." He didn't need to be told what to do. The older male darted into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, then rushed back over to where we sat. "Thanks man," I sighed and took the pack from his hand, placing it on Roxas' forehead. He had become very pale and he started swaying back and forth. "Shh, it's okay," I cooed softly. This wasn't anything new. All it meant was that his wounds had opened back up again, which was to be expected since it took so long for them to close all the way. I had to take him upstairs to stop the bleeding, but I didn't want to risk causing him any more pain. "Demyx, could you go get the first aid kit?" I asked calmly. He nodded and darted up the stairs. "Reno," I turned to my brother, who was staring at Roxas in shock, "Unless you don't have a problem with blood, I suggest you don't watch." It took him a moment, but he finally nodded and left the room.

Demyx returned in record time with the first aid kit. Zexion and I spent the next hour or so cleaning and bandaging his wounds. By the time we were done, I was exhausted and Roxas had fallen asleep. I carried him to his room, which was a change. He normally slept with me, but I feared I might do something to hurt him. Therefore, I felt safer having him sleep in his room for tonight. He whimpered softly as I sat him on the matres, obviously still in pain. Like always, I stayed in the room for a while and tried my best to comfort him before returning to my room. As soon as my body hit the matres, I immediately passed out.

* * *

_"Hey Dem, I'm back!" I called, closing the door behind me, "Dem?"_

_Something wasn't right, usually Demyx would come bounding in like a puppy who had been waiting for his master, but he was nowhere to be found. I wandered up the stairs into my room and set my bag down onto the bed, then headed over into Demyx's room. I gasped in horror at what I saw when I opened the door. Lying on the ground was my poor blonde, covered in blood, and hovering over him stood Saix. He was wielding a blood stained carving knife, and gazing quizzically at Demyx's body._

_"Holy shit!" I yelled, shoving the blue haired male out of the way so I could get to Demyx. I lifted his limp body and cradled his head in my arms. There was an enormous gash on his right arm, and another running down his upper back. Luckily he was still breathing, and despite the massive amount of blood, the wounds were minor. I turned back to Saix and screamed, "What the fuck did you do!"_

_"He was trying to steal you away from me," he relpied calmly._

_That was it. I jumped to my feet and and glared at the older male. "Get out," I snarled, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"_

_He smiled and turned to leave, but before he got out the door he stopped and a sly smile crept upon his face. "I love you, Axel."_

_There was nothing I could think to do other than murder him, so I knelt back down next to Demyx and cradled his head in my arms. After a moment, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his beautiful sea green eyes. "Hi Axel," he whispered, a weak smile graced his lips._

_I bent down and pressed my lips to his, then pulled away just enough so our eyes met. "I'm so sorry, Dem," I sobbed, but tears did not fall from my eyes. I hadn't cried for as long as I could remember, so it was no surprise that my eyes stayed dry. Shutting my eyes tightly, I prayed that when I opened them, I would find Demyx alright and back to his normal, bouncy self. _

_However, when I lifted my eyelids, I was met with not Demyx, but Roxas. We were back in the dungeon of the castle in the Dark Realm, and the stab wound he had received from Ventus had reappeared on his abdomen, along side the bullet wound from before. A moment later, Ventus appeared on the stairs, wielding the knife that he had used to deliver the fatal injury to Roxas' chest. I crouched protectively over the little blonde as he slowly descended the stairs. Just as he was about to throw the blade, he stopped, then turned back to the staircase. Suddenly, a dark figure with light yellow eyes stalked down the stairs. I couldn't see his features for he was constantly shrouded in darkness. He stopped at the next to Ventus and began talking with him, though I couldn't hear a word of the muted conversation. The older blonde nodded at something the shadowy figure had said and handed him the knife. Accepting the weapon, they turned back to Roxas and I, and stalked toward us._

_"NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as Ventus ripped me away from the little blonde. I watched, virtually helpless as the shadowed figure sheathed the blade in Roxas' heart, then turned and faced me._

_"I love you, Axel."_

_

* * *

_

And that is the end of chapter 4!

Please Review, tell me what you think. I still have yet to hear from you, and still really want your input on the story thus far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Roxas POV)

I awoke the next morning around 3:30, actually feeling worse than I had the night before. I could tell I still had a fever. Sometime during the night I had thrown all the blankets off my bed, and I was completely drenched in sweat. My body was extremely sore, and it hurt to breathe. However, unlike last night, it felt as though all my strength had been drained from my body. I tried to push myself up, only to have my arms buckle underneath me. So, I stayed where I was, unable to move or speak. The only thing I could do was lie there, and stare at the clock beside my bed.

_This isn't good, _I whimpered softly to myself. _I'm gonna be in real trouble if I don't get some help soon._

Minutes turned to hours, and I finally couldn't take it anymore. Using everything I had, I rolled myself to the edge of the bed, then very slowly, dropped to the floor. There was a loud thud, but it was quickly recaptured by the muted silence of the house. Heaving a deep sigh, I relished the fact that the floor was much cooler than the bed.

_It's still early. I doubt anyone heared me._

Slowly, but surely, I pulled myself along the floor over to the door. The process was agonizing, and took up a lot of the remaining strength I had. I forced myself into a sitting position and leaned my back against the door, hoping that some rest would allow my body to recuperate, and give me enough energy to actually open the door.

After a few minutes, my vision started to blur. The numbers on the clock became bright red blobs that began to spin, along with the rest of the room. I tried to shake it off, focusing my attention on a new blob that had appeared on the end of my bed.

"You look tired Roxas." A familiar monotone voice said softly, the sound shattering the once silent room.

"V-Ven?" I barely managed to whisper. I tried to focus the image, and eventually got to the point where I could just make out golden hair and blue eyes.

"Can you feel it?"

"F-feel what?"

"Your strength, leaving you?" He hopped off the bed and sauntered over to me, taking a seat on the floor beside me, "It's because of your friend Riku."

"R-Riku?"

"I'm going to kill you, along with Riku and your precious little red head," his voice began to show signs of emotion. It was like the mention of Riku's name was enough to break him from the apathetic, trance like state he had been living in ever since he killed our parents. I knew he hated me as well as Riku, but why would he want to kill Axel?

"W-Why...A-Axel?" It was starting to become very difficult to say even a single word. I was now reduced to a state where I had to force the oxygen into my lungs.

"You don't deserve happiness," he replied, reverting back to his normal monotone voice, "A worthless rat like you doesn't deserve to be loved, which also means that the ones who love you need to be punished as well. I'll make them watch as your life is slowly taken from you, then I'll kill them as well."

"N-no, you can't. I w-won't let you." I shut my eyes and grasped at my hair, trying despiratly to shatter the images of Riku and Axel's dead bodies from my mind.

"There's nothing you can do for them."

"No, stop."

"You can't save them."

"I said stop."

"They're going to die, and it's going to be all your fault."

"Please."

Tears rolled down my face as my brother's words echoed in my ears. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, closing my eyes tighter and tighter with each accusation and threat that came from his mouth. I could feel the blood trickle down my head from how tightly I'd been gripping my scalp. I just wanted it all to end. Suddenly, the voices stopped. I opened my eyes and gazed around the room. Ventus was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, I took my hands from my head and held them in front of my face. My nails and the tips of my fingers were coated in blood, and they were shaking uncontrollably. I wrapped them around my chest and curled up into a ball.

"It was just a hallucination. It wasn't real," I whispered quietly to myself, shaking my head slowly from side to side. It had been so long since I last had a nightmare like that, much less a dellusion.

I sat there for a while longer, concentrating solely on the pain from my injuries. It was actually comforting; an alternative to replaying the conversation with Ventus over and over again in my mind. Taking a chance, I flipped over so I faced the door, supporting myself on my hands and knees. Luckily, I didn't fall over, so I took the opportunity and reached for the knob. My blurred vision had turned double, so I missed my first couple of tries, but eventually got it. I turned slowly turned the knob, then suddenly, the door gave out underneath me.

Despite the fact that I had just fallen flat on my face, I felt an overwheling sense of accomplishment. Since I still couldn't yell, I was forced to crawl to the nearest room and open the door. Thankfully, it had been Axel's. Once again, the door gave way underneath me, and I fell to the floor with a thud.

_Ow, that hurt. I should probably find a different, less painful way to get the doors open. ... Wait, what's that?_

The sounds of whines and whimpers filled the large room. I grunted as I pushed myself onto my elbows to find out what was making the sound. In the bed, Axel was tossing and turning. Amidst his whimpers I could hear soft mumblings of what sounded to be my name, as well as things like, 'no', 'stop'. I'd never seen him in so much pain. Using all the energy I had left, I crawled over to the distressed red head, and pulled myself up over the edge of his bed. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he was hyperventilating.

"Shhh, Axel," I soothed, gently stroking his shoulder, "It's okay. Shhh, everything's alright." That seemed to calm the red head down. He stopped fidgeting, and his breathing returned to normal. The only thing was that he kept uttering my name. "I'm here, Axel. It's okay. Everthing's going to be fine."

Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for me. I collapsed on the side of the bed, completely drained of energy, but I kept my eyes open, and watched as Axel began to stir. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing blood shot, emerald eyes. Suddenly, he jerked forward in an upright position yelling, "Roxas!" His eyes were wide with terror, and he was gasping for breath, then he planted his face in his hands and groaned.

"Are you okay?" I managed to whisper. He jumped at the sound of my voice, obviously unaware of my presence.

"Oh my god! Roxas what happened to you?" He gasped and scooped me up. Despite the pain, I didn't protest. I must've looked terrible for him to react that way. "You're so pale, and you head's bleeding. You have a fever too." I didn't respond; I couldn't. My body was far too weak for me to do anything other than gaze at the red head pitifully, still desperately trying to force air into my lungs.

_Axel, I don't care about me. What happened to you? I've never seen you act that way before. Tell me what's wrong! Axel!_

My silent pleas warranted my no answer, however. I was simply rushed to the bathroom where I received copious amounts of medicine as well as medical treatment. Throughout the experience, however, I could feel my strenth gradually start to return. During that time, my fever also started to drop, and the pain from my wounds became much more tolerable. It couldn't have been from the medicine. Medicine doesn't work that fast. But then what could it be?

"Roxas, what 's wrong? You haven't said anything this entire time," his emerald eyes were full of pain and concern, much more so than usual. What could've done this to him to make him so depressed?

I still couldn't answer, so I wrapped my arms around the red head's neck and pulled him into a soft embrace. He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me close. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Oh Axel," I managed to choke out, my voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. I could feel the tears begin to stain my shirt, as well as the ones that now ran down my face. We were both hurt and confused. I wanted to know what was hurting him so I could help, but my damn body wouldn't let me. He, too, must've been upset by the fact that I couldn't talk to him, by the way he kept pleading for me to tell him what was wrong.

(Axel POV)

By the sound of his voice, he really couldn't talk to me even if he wanted to. So he wasn't trying to keep what happened to him from me. Knowing that made this situation so much more bearible. First the dream, then I find Roxas collapsed on the side of my bed. It was only 6:30 and the day was already turning out to be one of the shittiest days of my life. Well, it was probably third, next to yesterday and the day we fought Vanitas.

I returned to the bed and placed Roxas on my lap, leaning his head against my chest.

(Roxas POV)

I closed my eyes, but only for a minute. Just then, the scent of the room changed. It no longer smelt of ink and cinnamon, (Axel's scent) but instead, it reeked of mold, blood and rotting flesh, just as it had in the castle of the Dark Realm. The temperature of the room dropped as well. I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself in a position I'd hoped never to be in again. My eyes widened in horror, and I could hardly breathe. I was back in the dungeon of the castle, cradled in Vanitas' arms.

Acting purely on instinct, I broke free from the embrace and darted to the corner of the room. I figured, at least there I might be able to defend myself, and the wall could support me if I fell over.

"Roxas, what's wrong," Vanitas cooed, his usual malevolent grin spread across his face. He slowly stalked toward me, "Don't you recognize me?"

I was absolutely terrified. Just as he was about to get within an arm's length from me, I summoned my sword, in the same motion, slicing an enormous gash in his forearm. The golden eyed male screamed and clutched his bleeding arm, cursing quietly to himself.

_This isn't a hallucination. It's too real do be a hallucination. I'm not letting him take me again. I'm not going without a fight!_

(Axel POV)

"Agh, Dammit."

_What's wrong with him? He just leaped up out of nowhere, and now he won't let me get near him._

"Roxas?" I whispered quietly, slowly inching my way back toward the terrified blonde. He growled and tensed his body, positioning his sword defensively at me. There was no way I was going to get near him without be slashed to pieces.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Roxas jumped and repositioned himself so his sword was pointed at whomever wanted in.

"Axel?" Zexion called from the hallway, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we heard a bang and someone yelling," Demyx added.

(Roxas POV)

The door opened and Terra and Ventus sauntered in. I pushed myself farther back into the corner as they turned to look at me. Adrenaline was coursing through my body, partially renewing my strength as well as taking away some of the pain from my injuries. It was just like it had been when I had protected Axel from getting raped by Vanitas. My blood was on fire. I was ready to fight!

"What's wrong with him?" Ventus questioned in his usual monotone voice, completely lacking emotion.

"I don't really know," Vanitas sneered, malice clearly present in his tone.

"Well why don't you try talking to him?" Terra grinned, "That might work."

"That's a good idea," the golden eyed male turned to me and once again began inching his way closer, "Roxas, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." My heart started to pound and I could feel my body shaking. Blinded by terror, I swung my blade wildly, hoping to at least scare them away. Thankfully, they all jumped back, and I was able to rest for a moment.

"Stay away from me," I managed to growl. Just as quickly as it came, I could feel my strength starting to fail. Standing became a challenge as my sense of balance began to leave me. I stumbled slightly, but managed to catch myself. Breathing, once again, became very painful, and each breath was a struggle.

(Axel POV)

He began to sway back and forth, and his breathing became labored. He was going to be in real trouble if he didn't let us help him soon.

"Axel," Zexion whispered, as not to antagonize the little blonde any more than we already had, "Just go up to him. I doubt he'll actually try and attack."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "try tellin that to him. I tried to get near him earlier and this is what I ended up with." Both Demyx and Zexion gasped as I displayed the laceration in my arm. "Not only that, but every time I try to talk to him, it just seems to get him even more riled up." Roxas growled again, and repositioned himself into a more threatening stance. Blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth.

Zexion looked deep in thought as he tried to figure out what to do. "Damn," he muttered, then turned to me, "what happened before we came in?"

"I found him collapsed on the side of my bed. I picked him up and found out he had a fever and couldn't talk. He fell asleep and when he woke up, he completely flipped."

"That's it," Zexion snapped his fingers, "it must be the fever. He's hallucinating."

"How're we supposed to snap him out of it?" Demyx asked, clearly distressed. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and I could tell he was just as concerned about Roxas as Zexion and I were. "He looks like he's about to collapse. We gotta help him."

Roxas began hyperventilating, and he started to stagger. Just then, he released his grip on his sword and it dropped to the floor, vanishing in a flash of light. He clutched the wall for support, but his legs gave out on him and fell to the ground with a thud. We all rushed to his side, and I lifted him onto my lap. Surprisingly, he was still trying to fight back. He squirmed and wriggled, desperately trying to get free from my grasp.

"Roxas. Roxas, calm down," I soothed, holding his hands to his chest in an effort to restrain him, "It's alright, shh. It's me. It's Axel." His eyes were still wide in fear, and the way his heart was pounding, I thought he might have a heart attack.

Zexion placed his hand to the little blonde's forehead and gasped. "Axel, this is really bad. His temperature is way above what's considered dangerous, and he's extremely dehydrated. We need to cool him off and get some fluids into him."

(Ventus POV)

_Hm, I wonder how Roxas is doing right about now._

That must've been the first time in two hundred years that I actually smiled. I now saw why Vanitas enjoyed messing with him so much. It was rather fun watching him squirm. His dellusions were caused by his fever, but I figured I could use my powers to make them a little more...vivid. I couldn't believe he actually wounded that beloved red head of his! That was more than I could ever ask for.

Sighing I hopped down from the branch I'd been sitting in. I decided to take refuge in the abandoned mansion in the forest outside Twilight Town, so I'd be able to spy on my brother. He may have still been injured, but I didn't want to take any chances with all the other Tenshi around him. So, for now, I'd just have to deal with screwing with him. However, that man; the one that had gone to their house the other day; he intregues me. I would like to get to know him a little better. Perhaps he could be the solution to my 'little problem'.

Also, as I watched my brother suffer through his living nightmare, I discovered one thing. The darkness in his heart was still very much present. That could also prove to be a useful tool in his destruction.

(Axel POV)

It took us a few hours, but we finally got him cooled down. Once that happened, he snapped out of his dellusion, but was still completely out of is. He was currently lying in my bed, half conscious, with four ice packs around his head and under his neck. The last thing we wanted was for his fever to spring back up and have him attack us again.

"He's gonna be okay, right Zexy?" Demyx asked nervously, fiddling with the the little blonde's hair.

"As long as the ice packs stay where they are and he doesn't move for a while, he should be fine," Zexion sighed in relief, then turned to leave, "Come on, Demyx. We should go."

"But-" the mullhawked blonde protested, but was quickly yanked out of the room by his lover.

I couldn't tell you how much I was grateful toward Zexion. He always knew what was best for everyone. I shuffled over to the spot where Demyx had been seated, and rested my head beside Roxas'. His breathing was much more steady than it had been, and he was starting to get some color back in his cheeks. He tilted his head to look at me, azure eyes still distant and tired.

"Hey babe," I cooed softly, running my fingers through his golden spikes, "you fellin better?" He nodded slightly. "That's good. You really had me worried." His gaze fell from me to my bandaged arm laying on the side of the bed. Slowly and delicately, he traced his fingers along the bandages.

"I did this...didn't I?" he whispered, his voice still rhaspy. The blonde looked back at me, tears beginning to fall from cerulean eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't apologize," I took his hand and began massaging it gently with my thumb, "It wasn't your fault."

"Let me see." He rolled over and placed his other hand on my arm. Suddenly, his hand began to glow, followed immediately by my wounded arm. Almost instantly, the pain vanished. I quickly unwrapped the bandage and found the gash completely healed.

"Wow, thanks," I smiled tenderly at the blonde. However, he simply looked away and rolled over onto his other side.

"You wouldn't even've had it if it hadn't of been for me," he nearly sobbed. Poor kid, he was really beating himself up over this.

I climbed in the bed next to him and pulled him close. "Please don't blame yourself. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I cooed, "I understand, just don't try to talk anymore." He nodded and rolled back over, then delicately kissed my neck. He curled up next to my chest, nuzzling his head under my chin. I wrapped my arms around his small waist and buried my face in his soft spikes. I inhaled deeply, filling my senses with his scent; a mixture of spring water and roses, something all Tenshi inherited after death.

I was completely exhausted. I'd been up since six, and if Roxas had been up before me, that means he must be on the verge of passing out. So, even though it was already ten o'clock in the morning, we slept, cuddled together on top of the blankets. I knew that when I woke up, I was going to have to speak with Roxas about what had happened, and also with Zexion about my dream. I wasn't looking forward to either conversation.

* * *

Okay, that is chapter 5

Please review

let me know what you think of the chapter, or even your interpretation of Axel's dream, or maybe what you think Ven's plan is. I love to hear what you guys' predictions are on how the story is going to play out. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was content. I had Roxas cradled safely in my arms, sleeping peacefully. The temperature in the room was perfect; not hot enough to turn on the fan, and not cold enough to curl up under the blanket. And I was sound asleep.

Everything seemed fine, except my mind kept drifting back to the dream I had had earlier. I know that it had started off with a memory. The nightmare that had plagued me for months after the events happened. Then, the memory changed, to the night Roxas and I were kidnapped. The only thing was, that I had absolutely no idea who the shadowed figure was. I'd never seen him before, and he had never appeared in any of my dreams. I could only presume that this was like the dream I had that preceded my meeting Roxas. Was it a vision of the future? But that couldn't be. The dream was a memory; the events had already taken place. Everything was so confusing, and nothing seemed to make sense. That settled it. I was going to have to get Zexion's interpretation of the whole thing.

That just left the matter of Roxas. What had happened to him before he came into my room? He had seemed so shaken, and I couldn't help but notice the tips of his fingers as well as his nails, were covered in blood. There had also been blood dripping from his head. That left me to believe that he had been clawing at himself. But why? Unfortunately, since it was still difficult for him to talk, I'd have to wait till later to talk with him about it.

Roxas heaved a sigh and rolled over, his soft spikes brushing under my chin. The movement woke me from my uneasy slumber. Yawning, I turned and looked at the clock. Bright red numbers glowed one twelve in the afternoon.

_Oh, yeah. Cloud and Zack were supposed to be coming over today. Ugh, time to get up._

"Roxas? Roxas?" I whispered softly, gently shaking the little blonde's arm. He whined a little and rolled back over, then curled up against my chest and continued to snore softly. "Come on, Rox," I chuckled and pushed myself onto my elbows, "I thought you wanted to see Cloud and Zack." That perked his attention. He groaned and gazed at me sleepily with his big blue eyes, cocking his head slightly to the side like a puppy. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I grunted, lifting him onto my lap and carying him downstairs.

"Oh, hi muffin, hi Axel," Demyx greeted, bounding over to us, "Good morning." Roxas smiled as the older blonde patted him on the head and skipped back into the living room. Zexion and Reno greeted us as well, though I was a little disappointed Reno was still here. I was kind of hoping he would have forgotten all about Cloud and Zack, and would have just left. Oh well.

"Is there any more breakfast left over?" I yawned, setting Roxas down at the table. He was being surprisingly less difficult than usual, with the way I'd been coddling him. Normally he would have protested with his usual, 'I'm not a child, you know?' statement, and a pout. However, he seemed to be quite happy with the way I was treating him.

"Yep!" Demyx chirped from his seat on Zexion's lap, "There's some pancakes in the fridge. I can make you some bacon to go with it if you want?"

"Nah, that's cool Dem," I chuckled, "Thanks." He was always way too considerate of others, which is what made me love him in the first place. The older blonde shrugged and cuddled back up next to Zexion. I wandered over to the fridge and immediately found the container with the leftover pancakes.

"So Roxy," Reno hopped up over the back of the couch and took a seat next to the little blonde, "You feelin' better?" Roxas nodded, looking a little nervous. I shot a glare at the older red head, but he didn't notice. "That's good," he smiled and ruffled the blonde's spikes, "I was really worried about ya." That ass-hole. He said he wouldn't lay a finger on him, and here he was, flirting with him! I was just going to have to make him pay.

"Hey Reno, sup!" I jumped in between my brother and the blonde, setting the plate of pancakes in front of Roxas, "How've ya been, bro?" He stammered a bit, completely taken aback. "So you're good then? That's great. Hey Roxas, you want some orange juice?" The little blonde nodded vigorously as he shoveled down the food. It was like he hadn't been fed in days. Reno looked completely lost. Excellent. My fiendish plan worked! Still shaking his head, he plopped back down on the couch and began flipping through the channels on the flatscreen. I chuckled and I could see Roxas snickering beside me. Just then, the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it!" Demyx chirped and skipped over to the door, then a moment later came bounding back in with Zack and Cloud trailing close behind.

"Zack! Cloud!" Reno grinned, giving Zack a 'man hug', "I haven't seen you guys in forever, yo!"

"It's good to see you too, buddy," Zack chuckled. Cloud sighed heavily in either annoyance or boredom, then was suddenly tackleglomped by my brother.

"Reno, cut it out," Cloud growled as Reno put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Finally fed up, the older blonde elbowed him in the stomach, getting him to release his grasp, and also double over. The blonde snorted, then sauntered into the kitchen and hugged Roxas. "Hey Rox," Cloud smiled tenderly, "you been feeling better lately?" Roxas contemplated the thought for a moment before nodding in a 'more or less' sort of fashion.

"Hey Cloud," I greeted politely.

"Hi Axel," the blonde smiled, then turned back to Roxas, "You know what? I've got something to tell you." Roxas' eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement. "Zack told me...about us." The little blonde's excitement faded and was replaced with confusion. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for an explanation. Cloud knelt down and embraced him, still smiling, "How come you never told me we were brothers." Roxas gasped. He looked like he was trying to figure out which emotion would be appropriate in this situation. It looked like a tie between horror and ecstasy. Cloud pulled away just enough so their eyes met. "Well?"

The little blonde's eyes began to water, and I quickly came to his rescue. "Uh, hey Cloud?" I tapped his shoulder tentatively. He turned away from Roxas and gazed up at me; sky blue eyes still a mixture of confusion and happiness. "Roxas...can't really speak right now. Something happened last night, and it's difficult for him to talk." The older blonde gave a questioning glance at his brother who nodded in confirmation.

"I see," Cloud sighed, then pulled out a pen from his bag as well as a small notepad. He handed it to Roxas, who hesitantly took it, then stared at him in confusion. "You can use that for now to write what you want to say." The little blonde's eyes, once again lit up, and he began furiously scribbling on the paper, then held it up for Cloud and I.

_Thanks Cloud, _

_and you're okay with being my brother_

_right?_

It was Cloud's turn to cock his head to the side in confusion. I could see it was genetic. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it? I died before I got to meet you, Roxas. I'm so happy knowing that I actually have my brother with me, and that we can be together now." Roxas smiled tenderly, tears welling up in his eyes, then began scribbling in the notepad again. It was actually a really good idea on Cloud's part to give him the notepad.

_I wanted to tell you_

_but I was afraid you might blame yourself for what happened to me_

_and that it might end up like the situation with Ven._

"I do feel a little responsible for what happened," Cloud admitted solemnly, "but trust me when I tell you that I'll never betray you like that. I've waited all my life to meet my brothers, and now I have. I'll never leave you again."

That did it. Tears streamed down the little blonde's face, and he glomped his brother. Cloud chuckled and returned the embrace. It was a rather heart warming scene. Everyone 'awwed' at the sight, startling the two, spiky haired blondes out of their embrace, wide blushes spread across their faces from ear to ear.

Everyone ventured into the living room, and Roxas motioned for me to pick me up, since he was still seated at the kitchen table. I willingly obliged and followed after the others, flopping down into my chair with Roxas seated on my lap. He curled into a ball and snuggled against my chest. His eyelids began to droop and I could tell he didn't get nearly enough sleep last night. I wrapped my arms around his small body, providing him some support in case he passed out. Almost instantly, his eyes closed and the sound of soft snoring vibrated through his chest.

"Aw, Muffin's so cute!" Demyx squeeled, careful not to wake him.

"Hey Demyx," Zexion questioned, "why do you call him 'muffin' anyway?"

"Hmm, well..." the mullhawked blonde gazed off into space, as if space somehow held the answer. Everyone listened intently for the answer. I had actually been wondering about the same thing myself. Well, aparently it was there, because he returned to Earth, speaking 'matter of factly', "I love muffins. He looked so sweet, and his golden hair reminded me of a banana nut muffin. The name just seemed to fit." That made sense. Everyone 'ahhed' and nodded in understanding; Demyx with a huge grin on his face.

"Well," I sighed, "I think I'll go take him to bed, real fast. I'll be right back." I hoisted the little blonde up the stairs and took him into my room. He stirred a little as I placed him on the matress, gazing up at me listlessly. "Hey," I whispered softly, "I was just takin ya up to bed. You really look like you could use some sleep." He shook his head and began scribbling in his notepad. Apparently he had still kept a hold of it even after falling asleep. After a minute he held it up for me to see.

_No, I was just resting my eyes_

_Can I please go back downstairs?_

"Sorry babe," I chuckled and ruffled his spikes, "but if you want, I can stay up here until you fall asleep." The blonde pouted, then reluctantly nodded. "You know... while I'm here this would be a perfect time to tell me what happened this morning, before you came into my room. I was really worried about you." His azure eyes fell to the floor, not too pleased with my request.

After a moment, he glanced back up and me, then nodded slightly. "If you really want me to," he whispered, his voice still hoarse and strained.

"Yeah, I do," I sighed, then delicately placed my finger to his lips, "But try not to talk for a while. I think the only way you're going to get better is if you rest your voice for a bit." He nodded, then once again, began scribbling on the notepad. It took a while, and the blonde even almost began to cry a few times, but he finally finished and handed me the booklet. I began to read through his rather beautiful handwriting, only to find that things were as bad as I had thought they were.

_I woke up around three in the morning, feeling very weak and tired. I knew I needed to get help, but I couldn't yell, so I crawled over to the door. By the time I got there, almost all my strength was gone so I had to rest. Out of nowhere, I heard Ven's voice and could see him sitting on the bed. He told me horrible things, like he was going to kill you and Riku, but make you watch as he killed me first. He also said 'a rat like me didn't deserve to be loved'. I pleaded for him to stop, and even tried to cover my ears, but he just kept talking. I guess I must have grasped my head too tightly, and my nails cut open my head. Then the voices suddenly stopped. I took the opportunity and crawled into your room. Then I saw you tossing and turning, and it really scared me, so I tried to help you, but ended up collapsing on the side of your bed._

_I'm really sorry I made you worry. I still want to know what you were dreaming about. Will you tell me sometime soon?_

I felt so terrible. He had needed my help and I wasn't there for him. "Oh, Roxas," I gazed sadly down at the little blonde, who returned the stare, "I'm so sorry. I should have been there." His eyes went wide and he started shaking his head and waving his arms, mouthing, 'no, no, no'. He snatched back the notebook and began writing furiously.

_No! _

_Please don't apologize!_

_There was no way you could have known. Don't blame yourself._

"Alright," I sighed, trying to calm down, "but do you really think Ventus is going to do that?"

_I don't know._

_I'm positive it was just a hallucination brought on by the fever, but who knows. That could really be what he wants to do. I just hope not._

"Same here," I whispered, staring at the ground. I pray that isn't what the real Ventus wants. I don't think I could handle watching Roxas getting killed again. That was already something that was still haunting my dreams. "But are you alright? That must have been traumatizing." A pained expression came upon his face, and he looked away, then nodded.

_I was terrified._

Without warning, I pulled him into a tight embrace. I could only imagine how painful that must have been for him. I never wanted him to experience something like that again.

"Axel, please don't cry." I gasped slightly and pulled back, touching my hand to my face. _Was I really crying? _I had never used to cry; not even when Demyx got hurt. But ever since the day I met Roxas, it seemed as though I'd done nothing but cry. It was astounding how much of an impact he held on me. I guess...it has to be because... I'm **in love **with him. I'd never said those words before, about anyone, and I've never admitted it to myself either. There have been times I've told people I loved them, but I've never told anyone I was in love with them.

Roxas cringed slightly. Speaking must have been painful for him right now. I pulled him back into the embrace and delicately kissed his cheek."I love you, Roxas. I can't stand seeing you in pain." Roxas' grip on the back of my shirt tightened. I knew he felt the same, and he was upset that he couldn't tell me. "It's alright," I cooed, gently stroking his hair, "I know you feel the same. I promise I'll tell you about my dream, but first you need to get some sleep." It took a moment, but the blonde hesitantly nodded and curled back up into the bed. I smiled down at him and tentatively brushed the bangs from his face. He was so adorable. It hurt so badly to see him in so much pain all the time. Now I knew why Riku was so persistent when he asked if I wanted him to bring Roxas back or not. There were times I'd even question myself if I had made the right decision.

Once I was sure he had fallen asleep, I headed back downstairs. I was supposed to have been 'right back', but my trip had taken longer than I'd thought.

"Sorry it took so long," I grinned sheepishly and planted myself back in my chair, "Roxas woke up and didn't want to fall back asleep." Everyone simply smiled and shrugged. They knew he needed was hurt and needed rest, so they were very understanding. Just then, a thought hit me. I'd wondered if perhaps Zack and Cloud had managed to find anything about where Ventus had run off to. "Hey Reno," the red head glanced up at me, clearly annoyed I had just interrupted his conversation, "You mind runnin out and grabbin us some pizza?"

"Why don't you just get one delivered?" he questioned. Reno was the type of person who always looked for the easiest way out of anything having to do with work. The lazy bastard.

"Cause," I glared, "They don't deliver around here, remember?"

"Fine." My brother snorted and grabbed his jacket. "Got any requests?"

"Pepperoni!" Demyx chirped, nearly scaring Zexion half to death. He dropped his book and shot a glare at the mullhawked blonde. "Sorry Zexy," Demyx retrieved the book and gave the fuming male a quick kiss. Zexion could never stay mad at Demyx for long. Especially when the blonde looked at him with his innocent, sea green eyes. The little emo simply sighed and went back to reading.

My counterpart gave a questioning glance to Cloud and Zack. "Pepperoni's cool," the raven haired male gave his trade mark grin. His husband nodded in agreement, not really caring. Reno sighed and trudged out the door. "So what's this really about?" Zack turned to me once Reno had left, "It must have something to do with the Tenshi, seeing as you kicked out the only guy in the room who's still clueless about us." Everyone leaned in, listening intently to what I had to say. It was making me rather uncomfortable.

"Roxas had a...'dream' about Ventus," I murmered, "It was starting to make me a little on edge. I wanted to know...if you've found out anything about him."

(Ventus POV)

I have to admit, I was rather enjoying myself. Since the other day, I'd been following the cerulean haired male all over town. At first he seemed like any other human, but once I got to know him a little, I found he was a very disturbed individual. It turned out that he had planned to lure Roxas into his home, and kill him. He figured it wouldn't be difficult to make it look like an accident, the way Roxas was so badly injured. All he needed to do was reopen the child's wounds and allow him to bleed to death. Then he'd cover it up by soaking up the remaining blood with a towel, and telling the police the blonde had committed suicide. He would tell them that Roxas had been in an accident the week before, and had just found out that his lover had been cheating on him. Knowing that, the blonde couldn't take life any more, so he deliberately reopened his wounds effectively killing himself. The whole plan was rather well thought out. The man had even intended to seduce Roxas' red head before hand, to make the story about the whole cheating thing true.

I must say, I was growing to like him more and more with each moment spent watching him. However, I had a better idea on how to off my brother, and I wasn't going to allow him to kill Roxas before I got my hands on him. We already shared the same fantasy, all that was left to do was convince the cerulean haired male to join me. And I had an idea to accomplish that as well.

(Roxas POV)

_Axel. _The room felt so baren without the red head's presence. As soon as I heard the door click shut, I pushed myself up and sat on the edge of the bed. I glanced down at the floor and found a large red spot under my feet. My blood had stained the carpet there as well as in the corner of the room from this morning. I winced at the sight and quickly turned away. My being hurt didn't bother me. The fact that I had hurt Axel did. I was so disgusted with myself that I couldn't stand it. However, I couldn't let Axel know since he'd already been so worried me. It seemed like everything I did ended up hurting him in some way, and it ripped me apart inside. There was also still the matter of Ventus. What he had told me, even if it was just a hallucination, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. I was positive some of Vanitas' hatred and misanthropic tendencies had rubbed off on him to some degree. Riku and Axel were in just as much danger as I was.

* * *

Sup

yeah, I know there have been a lot of problems I've been addressing, but I promise they'll all tie together eventually

I would love it if you guys reviewed my work. I've been really self conscious about this story, and I would really appreciate some positive reinforcement or some constructive criticism. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Axel POV)

Both the reven haired male and his husband winced at Ven's name and looked away. "We have been looking for him," Zack mumbled, "But so far we haven't been able to find any trace of him."

"But," Cloud added, slightly more hopeful than Zack, "Riku has been tracking him, and from what I've heard, he's had some success. If you want to find out more about Ventus' actions, I suggest you talk to him." My eyes lit up. If Riku was able to track him, then perhaps he also knew what Ven was planning. Although I knew that would be a long shot, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"So has he told you guys anything about where he might be?" I asked, lacing my fingers together and resting my head on my hands.

"Well," Zack sighed looking thoughtful, "The last time we talked he said he saw him in Twilight Town."

"When was this?" Zexion questioned urgently, lilac brows furrowed. I mirrored Zexion's concern, urging Zack to respond. If Ven was still in Twilight Town, Roxas could be in serious trouble, and possibly the rest of us as well.

"About two weeks ago," Cloud responded, "He hasn't seen him since." _Damn, this isn't good. Ven's probably still here. He's just hiding out, waiting for his chance to strike. _The blonde's mood suddenly became much calmer, and a small smile even appeared on his face. "I wouldn't be too worried though. Riku also said that Ven was too scared to fight him, which means he won't dare come after Roxas. Especially since all of us are so close by." Zack looked just as confident as his husband, grinning his trade mark grin. I sighed, a little relieved. If Cloud and Zack were this sure, then I knew we'd be okay. Although, just to be sure, I still wanted to have a word with Riku. That also left the problem of Saix. He was still out to get Roxas as well.

"That's good," I muttered, "I didn't want things playing out like they had in my dream." Everyone looked at me, confused. They were obviously curious as to what I meant. I was going to talk to Zexion about it anyway, might as well humor them. "Last night I had a dream about an old memory. One I'm not particularly too fond of." My gaze fell slightly on Demyx, then immediately fell back to the ground.

The mullhawked blonde must've seen me, because his expression turned serious. "Was it about me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," I replied solemnly, "It was the time with Saix."

"Wait," Zexion raised a suspicious eyebrow, "how would you have a memory of that? You weren't even there when it happened." That's right. Demyx only told Zexion about Saix. He had never mentioned that it was my fault, or that I had even been around when it happened. Zexion was VERY protective of Demyx, which means he has the right to know the whole story. Cloud and Zack exchanged a quick glance, both very confused.

"I was, actually," I muttered, "Demyx and I were dating, and Saix found out. The guy wanted me all to himself, so he went nuts and tried to kill Demyx."

Zexion leaped to his feet, and I jumped a little in surprise. "That was you?" he snarled, pointing an accusing finger, "It was your fault he tried to murder Demyx? You son of a-!" Demyx jumped up and restrained the enraged male before he could slug me.

"Zexy stop," Demyx commanded, "It isn't Axel's fault."

"Yes, it is," Zexion growled, throwing the blonde off and turning to face him, "If it wasn't for him you would have never been hurt." I winced at that. It was my fault Demyx got hurt, and now Saix was trying to kill Roxas too. It seemed everyone I became romantically involved with ended up getting hurt in one form or another.

"That's okay, Dem," I sighed, "Zexion's right. It was my fault, but I think Roxas could be in just as much danger. If you don't mind, I'd kinda like to finish." Zexion snorted and Demyx pulled him onto his lap. I'd never seen him so riled up before. It was a little scary, despite the fact I was practically twice his height.

"I would like to hear the rest," Cloud spoke up, "Axel had been susceptible to some degree of clairvoyancy before. This could prove to be helpful."

"Thanks Cloud," I smiled half heartedly. I told them everything, especially about the shadowed figure. Zexion, who was still pretty pissed, had taken a particualar intrest in it and suggested that it was probably someone I knew. He also said that the fact it had started off as a memory, means that perhaps history could repeat itself. It made a lot of sense. That's why I wanted to ask him in the first place. However, I hadn't counted on him hating me afterward. Cloud and Zack left a few minutes later, sensing the tension in the house and deciding it would be better to give us some privacy.

"Zexion," I sighed, reaching out for the lilac haired male.

"Save it Axel," he growled, then turned swiftly and stormed up the stairs. I winced and gave an apologetic glance at Demyx.

"It's okay Ax," he mumbled, "I know it's not your fault. I'm gonna try to get Zexy to believe that too." He sighed heavily then gave a sincere smile, "You're a good person, and I never blamed you for anything. In fact, if it hadn't 've been for you, Saix probably would've killed me." The blonde really was trying his hardest to cheer me up. I faked a smile and fell back in my chair. If Zexion hadn't have just gone up, I wouldv'e gone back to my room. Demyx returned the smile and sat back down as well.

It wasn't going to be easy winning Zexion's trust back, but I figured he would eventually come around.

(Roxas POV)

I heard someone yelling, but I couldn't make out any of the words. Shortly after, the sound of someone stomping up the stairs filled the room. I rushed over to the door as quickly as I could and cracked it open just in time to see Zexion slam the door to his room.

_I wonder what happened to make Zexion so upset._

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, I darted over to the older male's room and quietly rapped on the door. I was going to be in trouble if Axel caught me out of bed.

"Axel, if that's you then I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to sit for a year," Zexion snarled on the opposite side of the door. Unable to answer, I knocked again. A moment later, the door cracked open and I was met with a death glare from the older male. I flinched a little, but as soon he saw it was me, his expression softened. "I'm sorry Roxas," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Would you like to come in?" I hesitantly nodded and he stepped aside, allowing me to pass.

I glanced around in amazement at how similar his room was to Riku's old room. Books lined the shelves of two enormous book cases, and a beautiful desk was placed strategically in the corner, giving the room a more spacious feel. The only differences were that Demyx's blue sitar sat beside the bed and several posters of people with guitars were plastered all over the walls. Zexion took a seat at the desk with a heavy sigh, and I took a reluctant seat on the edge of the bed.

"Was there sonething you wanted to talk about?" he finally asked after a couple minutes of silence. I didn't answer, but gazed at him in concern. "Oh that's right. I forgot for a moment you couldn't speak. I assume you want to know what's bothering me?" I nodded vigerously. He breathed another sigh and looked away. "I would actually feel a little uncomfortable talking with you about this." Cocking my head to the side, I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. Zexion looked back up at me, pain filling his violet eyes, "You know how Demyx and Axel used to date? Well, during that time, Saix was still trying to win Axel back, and when he found out about Demyx, things got...violent. I'm telling you this because it pertains to you too. Being with Axel may not be the best thing for you right now." He was starting to confuse me. Why would being with Axel be bad. I'm the one who's dangerous to be around, not Axel. Zexion paused for a moment before turning away again, "That's all I'm going to tell you for right now. This is something you need to speak with Axel about."

I stayed in the room a while longer, trying my best to comfort the still destressed male. After a while it started to become difficult to keep my eyes open. Axel was right, I didn't get nearly enough sleep as I should have. Zexion must have noticed my lack of sleep, because he offered me to sleep in his bed if I wanted. I willingly obliged, since I doubted I'd be able to make it back to Axel's room without passing out. It didn't take long for me to slip into unconsciousness.

(Zexion POV)

I was so close to spilling the news about Axel to Roxas. The red head may have pissed me off, but taking it out on Roxas was the last thing I wanted to do. There was no way I'd willingly hurt the little blonde who saved both mine and Demyx's lives. Axel could tell him if he wanted to, but I wasn't going to be the bearer of bad news.

After a minute, Roxas began to whimper and clutch at his wounds. I began rubbing his back in soothing, circular motions that seemed to calm him somewhat.

*sigh* _Roxas, there is no way I'll ever be able to repay you for what you did. I just hope you don't get hurt._

I jumped a little as a knock sounded at the door. "Zexy?" Demyx's soft voice sounded on the other side of the door, "Are you okay? 'Cause you left without saying bye to Zack and Cloud."

"Yes Demyx, I'm fine," I muttered.

"Can we talk?"

I thought about the question for a moment. Of course he was going to try and convince me his getting hurt wasn't Axel's fault, but I really didn't want to hear it. However, if I turned him away now, I'd only succeed in making things more difficult later on.

"Sure Dem, come in." The door squeaked open and Demyx peeked his head in. His stormy green eyes were almost pleading as he took a tentative step into the room. It was obvious that what I had told Axel had hurt the blonde, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive the red head. The scars on Demyx's arms and back were too gruesome to be overlooked that easily.

He gasped a little as his gaze landed on Roxas. "I thought muffin fell asleep in Axel's room," the older blonde said quizzically, "What's he doing in here?" I took a quick glance at the little blonde, almost forgetting he was here.

"Oh, he heard me come upstairs and was a little worried, so I let him in," I shrugged, "Then he fell asleep." Demyx nodded in understanding and patted Roxas on the head. The little blonde made a soft noise and leaned into the touch, nuzzling his hand. I couldn't help but wonder if he still carried some mental scars from his time with Vanitas. Roxas just seemed so unphased by all of it, but there's no way he wasn't affected in some way. That led back to the incident with Axel and Demyx. There's no telling how Roxas would react if Axel pulled the same stunt with the little blonde.

"Do you think it'll be okay if we talk while muffin's here?" Demyx asked, looking a little concerned. I nodded in a more or less type of fashion. He should be out for a while, so it would probably be okay. "Good," he sighed, then turned back to me. It was strange seeing him so serious, he looked like he was about to cry at any moment. "Zexy...I can't stand seeing you so angry at axel. It really wasn't his fault." By this time tears started rolling down his face. The sight broke my heart.

"I'm sorry, but I can't forgive him that easily," I responded on a low voice, turning my gaze toward the ground.

"But if it wasn't for Axel, I wouldn't even be here right now," he pleaded.

"If it wasn't for Axel, you would never have been in danger in the first place," I retorted, glaring at the blonde. He winced, taken aback by the hashness in my tone.

Demyx turned away, then gave a quick glance at Roxas. "You could say the same about muffin too," he mumbled quietly. My eyes widened and I gasped a little. He was right. Demyx may seem dense, but there were times where his insight left me speechless, and this was one of those times. The only thing I could do was blink and stare at him. He noticed my silence and glared at me, pouting slightly, "Come on Zexy, you know I'm right." I winced, looking back at Roxas. He was still asleep, snoring softly.

"That may be," I muttered, "But Roxas never cheated on you while you were hurt." Demyx gasped, and tears began to well up in his eyes. _Oh no. I didn't mean to make him cry. _I gently wrapped my arms around him and pulled the distressed blonde into a soft embrace. I'd forgotten how much that subject still hurt him. Yet another reason I shouldn't forgive Axel. "Demyx," I whispered soothingly, rubbing his back, "I'm sorry, but it's true. You know as well as I that there's no excuse for what he did to you."

"I know," he whimpered, "but I still forgave him. Axel's my friend. He took me in when my mother kicked me out after she found out I was gay. He's my best friend, Zexy, and I know he's still angry at himself for what he did." This really was upsetting him.

Axel was the one who found Demyx, alone in the park, curled up on a bench after he told his mother. She had thrown him out without warning; giving him no money, and nothing but the clothes on his back. The red head took him in and gave him food and a room of his own, almost like he had done with Roxas. But then he turned around and cheated on him with a woman named Larxene. Demyx caught the two having sex in Axel's room and completely broke down. When I met the blonde, he was on the verge of suicide. It was only after I started living here that I found out it was because of Axel. I ended up forgiving the red head, but only because Demyx still cared for him.

"Alright," I smiled, rubbing the blonde's back, "I won't stay angry at him...but I'm not forgiving him any time soon." Demyx looked up at me, a big grinon his face while he wiped the tears from his eyes. That's how I want him to be, happy, with that goofy grin of his plastered to his face. Just then, Roxas whimpered softly. We turned out attention to the sleeping blonde.

"Mmh...Axel," he mumbled, clutching the bed spread. Demyx smiled tenderly at the little blonde and ran his fingers through his blonde spikes.

(Axel POV)

_Damn, this is so annoying, _I grumbled to myself, flipping through the channels, _I can't even see Roxas with Zexion still pissed at me._

The front door opened, then slammed shut. I tilted my head lazily to find Reno holding a pizza box, a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell, yo!" he exclaimed, "I went all the way to town to pick up this damn thing, and Zack and Cloud aren't even here!" My brother threw the box on the table and flopped onto the couch.

"Calm down," I sighed, "Things just got a little tense, so they decided it would be best to go. But do me a favor, don't ask what happened." The red heads expression instantly faded from expectant to annoyed, and in a huff he returned to pouting. I chuckled and pushed myself out of the chair, then went sauntered over to the forgotten pizza box. Well, he went through all that trouble to get it, and that's something I would never expect from Reno. So we couldn't very well let it go to waste. "Hey Reno," I said through a mouth full of pizza, "You mind getting Dem and Zex? They're up in their room."

"Sure," he groaned, "why not?" He mummbled to himself as he trudged up the stairs. A few minutes later he returned with Demyx and Zexion following close behind, as well as a groggy Roxas cradled in his arms.

"Hey," I growled, "I never told you to wake Roxas up."

"Chill bro," Reno sighed, setting Roxas down at the table. The little blonde yawned and rubbed his eyes, still looking completely out of it. "He was awake when I got up there, so I figured I'd bring him down." I snorted, then handed Roxas a piece of pizza. His face lit up and he snatched it out of my hands, wolfing it down. I smiled tenderly at my little blonde, then gave a quick glance over at Zexion. He shot me a look, then quickly turned away.

_Dammit, he's still pissed at me._ I sighed and grabbed another slice of pizza.

* * *

Yeah, sorry nothing really happened in this chapter

The whole thing with Demyx and Axel was something I originally wanted to put in my other story, but never found a place for it. It works better in this one anyway *grins*

Anyway, as always, please review! I love to hear your input on the story, and I'm looking foreward on what you have to say about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Heaving a sigh, I flopped down on my bed, interlacing my fingers and putting them behind my head. I stared up at the ceiling, absentmindedly searching for patterns in the molding. Today must've been one of the longest of my life. I rolled my head lazily to the side and found Roxas gazing back with the same lethargic look.

"Hey," I sighed.

"Hey," he choked, voice still strained and hoarse. His blue eyes were blood shot and his face was a little pale, probably leftover from the event this morning. There was no way in hell he had gotten enough sleep today. I gave a sympathetic smile and ruffled his golden spikes. He returned the grin and nuzzled my hand, then his cerulean eyes clouded over with concern and confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his face with the back of my hand.

"What happened today with Zexion?" Roxas whispered, cocking his head to the side, "He seemed upset about something."

He winced slightly, and I placed a finger over his lips, "I told you, the only way you're going to get better is if you rest your voice." The blonde pouted, but continued to hold his pleading gaze. "I think you should get some rest." Pleading became glaring, and he raised a suspicious eyebrow. It obviously wasn't going to be as easy as I originally thought getting out of this conversation. "Okay," I sighed, "you remember how I told you I broke up with Saix because he was way too clingy?" He nodded hesitantly. "Well...a long time ago, after I broke up with him...Saix found out about the person I was currently dating. Something happened, and something snapped inside his head. The guy completely flipped. He broke into my house while I was gone and hurt D-...I mean my boyfriend." His azure eyes went wide and he gasped. _Good. He didn't catch my slip up. _

"But that's not it," I sighed gravely, "After that... I did something terrible to that person. I cheated on him, without any warning. He found out, and afterward tried to commit suicide. Thankfully he never did, but there's absolutely nothing on the face of the Earth I could ever do to apologize for the hurt I caused him. I'm so disgusted with myself. Today, I told Zexion the story, and he got really pissed at me. But I don't blame him, he has every right to be. I can't imagine what you must think. I must look like the biggest dick on the face of the planet right now." I rolled over, unable to meet Roxas' bereaved gaze. There was no possible way he wouldn't think less of me after I just told him I cheated on Demyx after Saix almost killed him. I just wanted to die in a hole somewhere.

"Oh, Axel." I gasped a little, taken aback as I flet the little blonde's arms wrap around my body. "I'd never think that about you. If you really feel that much guilt after what you did, Zexion doesn't have the right to think that way."

Without turning around, I took his hand in my own and delicately stroked it with my thumb. "But he does. Roxas...I almost killed that person. I'm no better than Vanitas," I grumbled morosely.

"Don't say that!" The sound of his outburst nearly forced me to jump out of my own skin. I turned my head to find tears streaming down Roxas' face. He was glaring at me, but at the same time looking heartbroken, as well as desperately trying to suppress his pain. "Don't say that," he sobbed once more, "Never think you are anything like that...MONSTER!"

The blonde grimaced, and I quickly rolled back over and pulled him close to my chest. How was I supposed to know he would react this strongly. Then again, I was comparing myself to the most damnable creature ever to walk the earth. To him, that was probably even worse than saying I murdered twenty people in cold blood. "I'm sorry," I murmured, "I didn't mean to upset you." I could feel the warm tears against my chest, and he sniffled, clutching the fabric of my shirt.

"It's okay," he whispered, his voice breaking from over use, "Just...never say anything like that again. I know you're sorry about what happened, and I don't hold anything against you."

(Roxas POV)

I didn't care about the mistakes he made in the past, all I cared about was that he knew I still loved him. Pain shot through my chest, forcing my grip on the red head's shirt to tighten. Biting my lip, I suppressed a sob, but couldn't help the tortured whine that escaped me. Axel's arms tightened around my body and he kissed my head.

"Roxas," he cooed, "I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're not mad at me. But you need to stop pushing yourself." _I know, I'm sorry. _I nuzzled against his chest and breathed in his scent. His warm breath caressed my skin as he kissed my neck sending chills running up my spine. It was such a sensational feeling.

"Axel," I choked.

"Yeah?" he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"You know I love you, right?"

There was a short pause before the red head chuckled softly. "I know, and I love you too," he smiled, "We should probably get some sleep. I know for a fact that you and I both didn't get neraly enough last night." I managed a small smile and kissed his neck. "Goodnight, Roxas." _Goodnight._

(Ventus POV)

_Now what could he possibly be doing at this hour?_ I questioned to myself as I monitored the cerulean haired male. Unfortunately, I had been reduced to sneaking around in the shadows like a coward, but I didn't want to risk being noticed until the time was right. I had trailed the man from his home to an unmarked building. He stayed there for hours until finally exiting with a small black box. Now it seemed as though he was just wandering the abandoned streets.

_AH! FINALLY! _I sneered as the older male quickly turned into an alleyway. Wasting no time, I darted after him, making sure to stick to the shadows. Luckily, there was no one else around.

"Why hello there," I smirked, emerging from the darkness. He jumped at the sound of my voice, and I gradually backed him up against the brick wall.

"What do you want?" the male asked, feigning a sense of calm, "Wait...Roxas?"

"No," I responded lowly, restraining a snarl, "I'm not Roxas, but I am his brother."

"I see. Please excuse me, you look remarkably similar."

"Yes, I know," I growled. I didn't exactly enjoy being reminded I was related to that cur. It brought back unwanted memories. The smirk returned to my face, and I said coolly, "It seems as though my brother has taken something precious to you."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion filled his voice and his brows furrowed.

"What, don't tell me you're not fond of the red head. I was under the impression that you were. Especially since you're so adamant about getting rid of my brother."

"So you've been following me. What is it that you want from me?"

_Good, it appears I've captured his attention. _Vanitas' malevolent sneer graced my lips as I backed him further against the wall. "What if I told you that I could help you obtain your red head, without any interference or protest from anyone? All you have to do is help me eradicate my younger brother,...and I can give you the means to do so."

His calm demeanor faltered as a hint of surprise flashed across his features. "You want me to **help** you kill your brother?"

"In a sense," I shrugged, "Although I would like to be the one to finish him.

He contemplated the thought for a moment before asking, "And I would have Axel all to myself?"

_Perfect, I've got him. _"Yes," I grinned, "but you have to help me first."

"Very well," he nodded and held out his hand, "you have yourself a deal." I returned the gesture, shaking the mortal's hand. "However, I would like to know the name of the person I'm making a pact with."

"Ventus," I replied simply.

"Saix. Now what exactly do you intend for me to do?"

I chuckled. He had absolutely no idea what fate awaited him. "First," I grinned, completely calm, "you'll have to die." Before he even had the chance to blink, I summoned my sword and sheathed it into the male's heart. Blood gushed from his mouth and the wound, and his body crumpled to the ground. I hoisted his body over my shoulder and opened a passage to the Dark Realm. From there, it was all a matter of patience and prayer. Snickering to myself at the last part of that thought, I stepped into the darkness.

* * *

Once again, I'm left apologizing at the end of a chapter; this time because it was so short.

But anyway, **please review**. I love to hear from you, and I'm happy to say that this chapter turned out a lot better than the last...in my opinion anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Roxas POV)

I cracked my eyelids gazing sleepily at the clock. 9:56, not exactly the time I planned on getting up, but the smell of breakfast wafting up from downstairs was so alluring I couldn't help but force myself to get up. Rolling over, I buried my face in Axel's chest and inhaled his sweet scent. I remembered how adamant Axel had been yesterday about resting my voice. So instead I nuzzled my head under his chin and began kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Mmh. Roxas stop it, that tickles," the red head groaned, but I continued none the less. Finally he had enough. He yanked me close to his body and vigerously kissed my head and face. "I told you to stop," he grinned, "now you will have to face the conequences." I squirmed and wriggled as the red head began kissing and licking my neck and behind my ears. "You're not getting away that easily," he chuckled, then rolled me over and wormed his hand up my shirt until he found a nipple. He began massaging it with his thumb and index finger, and that, coupled with the kissing and licking was just too much for my body to handle.

Breaking his grasp, I flipped back over and wrapped my arms around his neck, then crushed my lips to his own. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and began making my way through the moist cavern. The red head immediately forced me back, dominating the kiss. His taste and his scent overwhelmed my senses, and I was left helpless, submissive against whatever he had in store. Taking the opportunity, he began to explore every nook and cranny of my mouth, claiming everything he touched as his own.

I grasped at his crimson hair and pulled him closer, allowing even more passion to fill the kiss. His hand had found its way back into my shirt, and he was currently teasing both my nipples, tracing his fingers delicately across my chest as he moved from one to the other. My pants started to become tight. I could feel the blood rushing to my quickly hardening erection.

"Axel," I gasped quietly, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, I know," he whispered back. I could tell he was just as excited as I was, as I could feel him through the fabric of his pants as well.

His hands were quickly removed from my shirt and went to work on removing both our pants. It was such a huge relief once the zipper was undone. However, instead of returning to my chest, one of his hands slid into my boxers and he grasped my member, slowly pumping his hand along the shaft. It felt so good, I couldn't help the pleasured moan that escaped my lips. I ripped off his shirt and ran my tongue along his chest, stopping once in a while to tease a nipple. I nipped and licked at the little, pink bud, earning a pleasured groan from the red head as he bit at my earlobe. The experience was so wonderful, I wanted more! Unfortunately, before I could realize my fantasies, reality caught up with me.

A sharp pain suddenly shot though my body and I cringed, curling into a ball and clutching my chest in agony. The pain was crippling, and I couldn't even look up to meet Axel's gaze as he addressed me.

"Oh shit! Roxas, are you okay!" the red head pulled back, panic stricken. I couldn't respond, this time due to the never ending pained whines and whimpers that escaped me. All I could do was stayed huddled in a fetal position with my eyes clamped shut as I grasped at my chest. "Hold on, I'll go get Zexion," he gasped, rolling out of the bed. I quickly grabbed his sleeve, and gave him a pleading look. The last thing I wanted to do was have everyone get worked up over something that was probably nothing. Panic was gradually replaced with calm worry, and he hesitantly sat back down. As I suspected, the pain subsided a while later.

"You sure you're okay?" he cooed softly, gently pushing the bangs from my face. I nodded and curled back up next to his warm chest. The one thing that bothered me the most about being injured was that Axel and I were never able to do anything! Every time we got close, something would always happen to break us apart, mostly caused by my wounds. I curse Vanitas for injuring me; may he rot in hell!

I cringed at the slight jostle as Axel carried me down the stairs. "You okay?" the red head cooed as he set me down at the table. I nodded, smiling sweetly. "Good," he whispered and kissed my forehead, then retrieved a couple of plates from the kitchen, "Morning Dem, morning Zex."

"Morning Axel!" Demyx chirped, sliding some eggs and a piece of toast onto his plate, "Morning Muffin!" Zexion simply glared at the red head. It was obvious he was still angry with him; I just wish there was something I coud do to change his opinion. Axel winced at the stare, and quickly sat down beside me, handing me my plate.

I gazed longingly at the food set before me, my mouth beginning to water. It looked absolutely delicious. I'm usually asleep so it's not that often I get to eat anything, let alone a meal like this. Just as I was about to take a bite, however, I was stopped by Zexion. _*inward sigh* Joy, another breathing test. _It wasn't that I disliked them, it was simply the fact that my chest was still killing me, and I knew something would go wrong. I just wanted to eat my breakfast and go back to sleep!

"Breathe in for me," the lilac haired male asked politely as he placed his hands on my chest and back. I did as I was told, and as I expected, not even half way through I began to have a coughing fit. Pain tore through my chest as I struggled to breathe in. "That's not good," Zexion sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Axel asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Zexion shot him a quick glare. Axel winced again and shrunk back into his chair. You'd think Axel wouldn't react that way to someone who's smaller than him. I guess Zexion's just scarier than he looks, and he was pretty intimidating to begin with. The lilac haired male snorted and turned back to me. By this time I had stopped coughing, but the pain in my chest was still very much present. "You have some fluid in your lungs," he said in a low voice, "It's not much, but I fear it may only get worse. It would be best if you refrained from any strenuous activities today."

"Like what?" I asked softly, tilting my head to the side. Surprisingly, talking wasn't as dificult as it had been the other day, and it wasn't nearly as painful. My voice was still a little hoarse, and I couldn't really speak that loudly, but it sounded much better.

"For starters...walking," he replied 'matter of factly', "Pretty much anything that would normally cause you pain you should probably avoid." I nodded reluctantly. "Good," the lilac haired male smiled somewhat and patted my head, then went back to his chair.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I turned back to my meal and wolfed it down as quickly as I was able, while still taking the time to enjoy Demyx's cooking.

"Geez," Axel chuckled, "The way you eat people'd think we never feed you." I turned to the red head, cheeks full of food, and grinned. He laughed and ruffled my hair. It was nice to see him back to his old self again. I hated seeing him upset or worried.

"Hey, Axel?" I asked after a moment, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah?" he mumbled though his mouth full of food.

"Have you talked to Riku lately?"

Apparently my question caught him off guard. He paused for a moment, thinking about the question before simply asking in response, "Why?"

"Um, well..." I could feel the blush spread over my face, and I had to turn my gaze away from the red head, "It's just...I kinda miss him. I haven't seen him since we came back from the Dark Realm, and it would be nice to maybe have him and Sora come over." It was true. I really did miss them. The last time I saw them, I was half conscious and practically half dead. A visit where I wasn't completely racked with pain and unable to function would be nice.

A look of hurt flashed across the red head's emerald eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a clearly forced smile. "Alright," he said softly, "I needed to ask him something anyway." I faked a smile in return, and turned back to my food. I hadn't realized how much it hurt him knowing I had used to love Riku, and that I still sought comfort in his presence. But I guess if he was still willing to have him come over, then maybe it didn't bother him as much as I figured it did.

(Axel POV)

His question felt as though he had taken a knife to my chest...at first. After he had told me about the two of them, I'd been uneasy about allowing the silverette into my house. From what Roxas had said, Riku had practically abandoned the little blonde and left him to die, both as a human and as a Tenshi. It wasn't that I was scared of losing Roxas to the older teen, I was simply angry with the silverette for being so weak and easily swayed when Roxas' life was on the line. Despite that, it really hadn't been necessary to try and keep him away. The silverette hadn't made a single attempt to visit Roxas while he had been fighting for his life. However, if he really wanted to see Riku that badly, I was willing to look past his selfish cowardice and let him come over. I also had to ask him a few questions about Ventus, as well as why he hadn't been here once since we had returned from the Dark Realm.

After breakfast, I gently carried the little blonde into the living room and placed him on the couch before turning to leave.

"Where ya goin?" Roxas asked, the confused puppy look plastered on his face. His cerulean eyes were filled with confusion, and his head was slightly cocked to the side. Roxas looked absolutely adorable, I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"You said you wanted to see Riku, right?" I chuckled, snatching my bike keys from the counter. The blonde's eyes instantly lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Well good, cause I'm goin to go get him."

I sauntered down to the street and hopped on my bike. It had been so long since I had ridden her last, for a moment I simply sat there and relished the sound and feel as I reved the engine. After a moment, I tore onto the street and sped off toward the direction of the silverette's house.

(Ventus POV)

_I forgot how long these things take. It's been a while since I killed somebody with the intention of creating a Tenshi._

It had been at least twelve hours since I had killed that man; what was his name?...Ah, Saix. That's right. I was currently seated on the staircase leading to the dungeon of the castle. The air was so stifling, for a moment I almost felt sorry for my younger brother for having been forced to live like this, but that thought was almost instantly dismissed. Roxas really wasn't worth feeling sorry for.

Just then, the seemingly lifeless corpse stirred slightly. It wasn't much, just a slight twitch of his finger, but it did mean the wait was almost over. Through years of private research, I found that Tenshi became stronger if they had their original bodies provided for them rather than having to construct a new one from scratch. That was most likely because the soul didn't have to get reaccustomed to a new body.

After another moment or so, his heart began to beat again and his breathing rate steadily increased until it had returned to normal. Slowly but surely, flesh began to refill the laceration in his chest, leaving no evidence the wound ever existed in the first place. Lastly, the flesh ripped from the shoulder blades of his back, blood spraying all over the walls, as two enormous, pitch black wings spread from his back. From all the times I had witnessed this part of the transformation, I was extremely grateful for the fact that I had been unconscious for that event. His eyelids fluttered revealing almost glowing light yellow eyes.

_Finally!_

"Hello there," I sneered from my perch. The male jumped at the sound of my voice, eyes wide with horror, but the rest of his features remaining emotionless. "You've been out for quite some time. I was starting to think you would never wake up."

"You tried to kill me," he said in a low voice, slowly pushing himself to his feet. Not once did his gaze leave me.

"I did kill you," I replied 'matter of factly', "Right now you're no longer human, but instead an angel, or Tenshi as we refer to ourselves." His brows furrowed skeptically, then his eyes landed on the new appendages spreading from his back.

The male gawked at them for a moment before turning his attention back to me. "So this was part of your little scheme? To kill me and force me to become a creature like you? I'd imagine you're one too since you know so much about what's going on."

"That's correct," I nodded and hopped off the stairs, allowing my own silvery wings to emerge as well, "You see...Roxas, as well as a few of his friends, are Tenshi as well. I can't get close to my brother unless I have someone along side me to assist in my quest."

A small smile graced his lips, "So what you're saying is that you're afraid they'll kill you if you go in alone, so you need me to give you some extra muscle so you're not such an easy target."

"I must say, you're a very shrewd man," I grinned, "Let's start your training now, shall we?"

(Riku POV)

There was absolutely no trace of the older blonde whatsoever. I had tracked him as far as the woods outside of Twilight Town, but after that he seemed to have vanished.

Heaving a sigh, I returned to my human form and emerged from the alleyway I had concealed myself in. All the humans around me continued their conversations and went about their business, completely unaware of my presence. It had been three whole days since I'd last seen Sora, and I was anxious to get home. Just then, the normal purrs of the cars driving by were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle engine. I tilted my head back to see an all too familiar redhead pulling up behind me.

"Hey Axel," I sighed, still bummed and exhausted as he dismounted his vehicle and walked toward me.

"Hi Riku," he huffed in response. If I'm not mistaken, from the look on his face I'd say he was still angry with me. That or he was just as exhausted as I was and completely lacked the energy to put up a cheerful facade. I'm not really sure which one it is.

"It's been a while," I chuckled half heartedly, making a feudal attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it has," he partially muttered under his breath, though I could still hear it, "I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind commin' back to my place for a bit. Rox is a little depressed and he wanted to see you again."

"Oh," I replied, a little shocked. I'd forgotten how long it had been since I had last seen him. It must've been at least three months, if not four. No wonder he wanted to see me. "Yeah, sure," I grinned, "but you mind if we stop by my place first and grab Sora?"

"Sure," the redhead shrugged and we both hopped on the back of his bike. Axel revved the engine and tore onto the road, startling a few innocent pedestrians. After a moment or so he asked, "How come you haven't been by at all since we got back?" There was an edge in his tone that almost frightened me.

"I've been preoccupied," I answered simply, shrinking back in my seat a little, "Ventus isn't exactly the easiest person to track."

"I know that, but you could've at least dropped by to say hello. The little guy was dying for cryin out loud!"

"I know," I muttered, "I'm sorry. It's just... It's so hard to see him like that, and I know that's not the greatest excuse. It's probably just as hard on you as it is on me, if not more so. But after a while...I felt like such a dick, I didn't want to face him."

I knew he'd be pissed at me, which was another reason I was avoiding going to see Roxas. It's just been one pathetic blunder after another with me. I'm getting sick and tired of failure and disappointment. Which is why I was refusing to give up my search for Ventus.

There was a pause before he spoke. "I guess if you're willing to admit it, it's cool with me. All I want is for Roxas to be happy."

(Axel POV)

The silverette nodded in agreement. I was willing to let this one slide since I knew how much he still cared for Roxas. Besides, I was already angry with Saix, and Zexion was still pissed at me; the whole hate thing was spreading like wildfire. I just didn't want to add any more unnecessary fuel. If I stayed mad at Riku, he'd undoubtedly bring up the same situation Zexion's stuck on, then we'd all be pissed at each other, leaving poor Dem and Roxas caught in the middle. That was a place I didn't want to go.

The entire ride was pretty silent. We stopped by Riku's apartment and picked up Sora, who started balling when he saw Riku. It took about ten minutes to get him to stop crying, but once he did, the little brunette refused to let go of the silverette.

"It's alright Sora," Riku chuckled, patting Sora on the head, "I told you I was coming back today."

"I know, but," Sora sniffled, "I was so worried about you. I thought *sniff* Ven might've hurt you *sniff* like last time." He was trying desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they continued to fall.

"I'm sorry," Riku whispered, pulling the little brunette close, "I should've called to let you know I was okay."

After a few minutes I finally persuaded them to hop back on the bike so we could get back to my place. When we walked through the door, we found Roxas on Demyx's lap, both sound asleep and snoring softly. Zexion was nowhere to be found, so I figured he was in his room either reading or napping. The sound of the door closing behind us woke the sleeping blondes, and they turned lazily to see us. Roxas' eyes lit up instantly when they landed on the silverette.

"Hi Riku, hi Sora," Roxas chirped quietly. His voice must not have fully returned to him yet. "I missed you guys so much."

"Hey Rox," Riku smiled tenderly and ruffled the blonde's hair, then took a seat next to him with Sora still clinging to his arm, "Are you feeling better?" Roxas returned the smile and nodded. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Uh, yeah," the little blonde mumbled and looked away, a small blush spreading across his face, "It's been a while since I've seen you. That, and I wanted to ask you about Ven. I was wondering if you've seen him lately, or do you know if he's still in Twilight Town?"

The silverette's gaze fell and he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I saw him about a week ago, but since then I haven't been able to find him. I do believe he's still in Twilight Town, however."

"What makes you say that?" Demyx asked, looking rather confused.

Riku contemplated the thought for a moment. "I guess... I can just sense his presence. It feels like he's still here, like he's watching us from the shadows."

"I've gotten that same feeling lately too," Roxas sighed in a low voice, then turned back to the silverette, "What do you think he's after?"

"Revenge, probably," I shrugged, flopping down in my chair. I was going to take Roxas from Demyx, but I decided against it. He looked more comfortable over there by Riku.

"I actually don't think that's the case," Riku interjected, placing a quizzical finger on his chin, "Ventus was never the type to care about anyone, let alone Vanitas and Terra. I don't think that's what he's after."

"But you think he's still trying to get Roxas, right Riku?" Sora asked, tugging on the silverette's sleeve.

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

Everyone turned away, lost in their own depressing imaginings of what could happen. Roxas, especially, looked the most defeated.

(Roxas POV)

This really wasn't what I'd wanted to talk about right when they got here. I kinda wanted to chat for a while and catch up on things, but I guess it was something that had to be done. I sighed heavily and laid back down against Demyx. The older blonde wrapped his arms almost protectively around me and he pulled me into a soft embrace.

Sora glanced around the room, nervously scanning each of our faces. Finally, the brunette had enough of the somber mood. "Why don't we talk about something else?" he chirped, forcing a smile, "How's your writing career going, Axel? Working on any new books?"

Axel blinked a couple times, clearly caught off guard by the change of topic. "Uh, yeah, it's goin good," the redhead muttered, "I'm not working on anything new, but I'm planning on it. What about you guys? What's the spazz been up to lately?"

Everyone was grateful for the sudden mood elevator, and was eager to hear what Sora had to say. "Well," the brunette grinned, "Me and Riku went to the carnival a few days ago. It was a lot of fun! We rode ALL the rides, and played ALL the games; though I didn't win anything." Riku chuckled as Sora pouted, and ruffled his chocolate spikes.

It seemed as though I was the only one lost. I felt like a complete idiot, and I could feel the warm blood as it filled my cheeks. "What's up Rox?" Axel smiled rather sweetly, "You look like you wanna ask somethin'."

"Uh, w-well," I mumbled quietly, "I know I do this a lot, but I was kinda wondering...what a carnival was?"

There was a pause at my question as everyone stared at me. All of a sudden, I was pulled into a crushing bear hug by Demyx. "Oh Muffin, YOU'RE SO CUTE! You don't have to get embarrased over something like that! We know your meanie brothers didn't let you out into the real world, so you can ask any questions you want."

"Yeah Roxas," Riku chuckled, "I was the same way when I first came here. I totally understand."

It was such a wonderful feeling having friends who understand me and wouldn't gudge me, no matter how stupid I was being. "Thanks guys," I grinned.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, "I got an idea! Why don't we all go this weekend? Then Roxas can see for himself! Wouldn't that be awesome Rox?" I nodded vigerously, despirately wanting something to do outside this appartment.

"I don't know," Axel muttered, red brows drawing together, "You're still hurt. I think a carnival might be too much for you right now." All our expressions instantly dropped at Axel's negativity.

"But Axel," Demyx whimpered, and he, Sora and I all gazed at the redhead with huge, pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I said no," he retaliated, his bravado visibly faltering. We each cocked our heads to the side and began to whimper pittifully. Riku simply laughed as he watched Axel begin to crack under the pressure. "Fine," he finally growled, "but only if you feel well enough to, and I don't want you to lie and tell me you're fine when you're clearly not, alright?" Demyx and Sora cheered, and I tackle-glomped Axel, knocking him back in his chair.

"YAY! I can't wait!" Sora shouted, "This is gonna be so much fun, right Riku?" The silverette nodded as the younger male bounced over and hugged him.

"What's all the commotion?" We all turned to the stairs and found a very groggy and obviously annoyed Zexion.

"Sorry," Riku apologized sheepishly, "We didn't know you were sleeping."

"That's quite alright," the slated haired male sighed, raising his hand dismissively, "It's nice to see you here again, Riku. Roxas has been anxious to see you." I turned back to Riku and found him turned away, looking guiltily at the floor. Zexion saw this well and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I know you've been busy lately tracking down Ventus."

"No, it's fine," Riku muttered, "I really do wish Ven had more to do with my not being here than he actually does." He was really beating himself up over this.

"Well, Riku's here now, and that's what counts," Demyx chirped, trying to cheer up the sulking silverette.

"Yeah," I added, "I'm just happy I get to see you." Axel snorted at my statement, but only loud enough that I could hear.

(Axel POV)

Now matter how much I tried to convince myself that Riku was only a friend, there was nothing I could do to contain the jealosy as it continually resurfaced. I just wanted to take Roxas to my room right then and there and hide him away from the world, but I knew I couldn't do that. The only thing I'd accomplish by doing that is hurting Roxas, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

The visit didn't last long to my surprise. Zexion came down and chatted with Riku about Roxas and Ventus while the rest of us pretty much just sat back and listened. The silverette promised to come around more often, more as protection rather than company. He felt that if he was around Roxas more he could help thwart Ventus' plans to kill the little blonde. As much as I hated the idea, I felt that it would be a good thing to keep another Tenshi close by in case something did happen.

"Bye Riku! Bye Sora!" Roxas chirped from beside me.

"See ya later Roxas," Riku chuckled, gazing tenderly at the little blonde. I growled quietly to myself, turning away, resisting the urge to slam the door in the older teen's face. The couple turned and left, closing the door behind them.

Everything was just so messed up lately. Zexion was pissed at me for what I had done to Demyx. I was pissed at Riku for what he had done to Roxas. Roxas was hurt and in danger of being killed by **two** psychopathic maniacs; one out of jealousy and the other out of pure hatred. The only ones who weren't really affected by the whole thing were Cloud and Zack, which was good since the last thing I wanted to do was be the one to face the brunt of Cloud's wrath if he found out how much pain I was causing his brother. That man would skin me for sure, and Zexion would probably help.

I growled and flipped on the t.v, then immidiately began channel surfing. Roxas looked like he wanted to say something, but instead sighed heavily and curled up against my chest.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I was having some issues with finding a stopping point for this chapter.

Anyway, please review. I hope to have chapter 10 out soon!

LUV YOU ALL AND KEEP READING! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, I added more to chapter 9

I don't know if it's going to pop up as a review alert, so I figured I'd tell you guys anyway. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this will be the chapter where I start to get into the juicy stuff, if not don't worry, it's coming up soon.

I also wanted to all the people who have stuck with me and given me some good reviews. I feel you all deserve a special thanks, and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! AnyaToya, eskiimo drumbeats, **Serya-chan**, daisuke95, Renex Fiagra, **kingdomheartslover13**, digichao, SilverChaosfan, and Sunset-of-youthfulness.

Thank you all SO much!

* * *

Chapter 10

(Roxas POV)

The week passed by quickly. Both Axel and Zexion seemed to simmer down, and were both able to tolerate the person they had been angry with. I'd tried my best to pay extra attention to my redhead, constantly telling him I loved him so he would be more relaxed around Riku. That action also helped to reassure Zexion as well, though I have no idea why.

"Aw, come on bro! Why do ya need my car?" Reno whined, then winced as he received a death glare from his brother.

"Because Reno," Axel huffed as he dropped our bags by the door, "I'm not taking Roxas on the back of my bike, we each need separate rides so you guys can get home." Apparently after the carnival, Axel wanted to take me to another hotel. He thought it would be safer to stay somewhere new rather than just staying at home where both Ven and Saix knew where I was. I thought it was just because he needed some time away from everyone, but what do I know?

"Well, then I get to come too," the older redhead crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fine," Axel shrugged. Reno's face lit up, and right as he was about to celebrate, his hopes were quickly dashed. "but you're not staying with us at the hotel."

"But AXEELLL," I jumped a little in surprise as Reno lifted me, "What if something happens to Roxy and I'm not around to grace him with my presence?"

_Okay, this is starting to get annoying._

"Um, Reno," I smiled politely. The redhead glanced down at me, looking surprised that I could actually talk. "I'll be fine, and I'd still think it'd be a lot of fun if you came with us to the carnival."

"REALLY! YOU MEAN IT!" his eyes lit up and he pulled me into a crushing embrace, "Oh thank you Roxy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You hear that, bro? Roxy wants me to come!" Axel rolled his eyes at his brother and hauled the luggage to Reno's car.

"Reno...can't...breathe," I gasped. He chuckled and set me down, ruffling my hair. I quickly darted out the door after Axel for fear I might be lifted again. That was probably my biggest pet peive.

"Hey Rox," Axel grunted as he lifted his work suitcase into the car, then turned back and grinned at me, "You ready to go?" I nodded vigerously and hopped into the passenger seat. He chuckled and mosied to the driver's side.

"Aw man," Reno whined, "Roxy called shotgun? That is SO not fair!"

"Suck it up and get in the back," Axel chided. The older redhead did as he was told with surprisingly few complaints. "Alright," he sighed, "we're gonna check in at the hotel first then meet everyone there. That's the plan...or at least, that's what I was told the plan was going to be." I gave him a look to which he grinned sheepishly. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, we're not really riding any of the rides anyway, so there's no rush."

The hotel turned out to be much closer than I had thought, though it was still a good ways away from the apartment. It wasn't as large or as elegant as the last one had been, but I was actually kind of grateful for that. Big, fancy places made me feel a little inadequate to say the least. Axel ran in by himself to check us in, while a bellhop removed our bags from the car and hauled them away. Oh, I couldn't wait to stay here.

It didn't take long for Axel to come sauntering back to the car. It actually took a lot longer to get to the park than it did the hotel, but once we got there, we found everyone waiting outside for us.

"Hey guys!" Sora chirped as he ran up to meet us, "You're gonna have so much fun Rox! It's gonna be AWESOME!"

"I believe you," I chuckled, "I spent all week doing nothing but building up my strength and trying to get better. I am so ready for this!" The brunette and I laughed and wrapped our arms around the others shoulder as we walked through the gates.

I gasped, completely taken aback as the park opened up in front of me. There were these humongous metal tracks that seemed to stretch all the way across the park. Tons of stands with what looked to be games and food lined the walkways. I didn't see a single person that looked like they weren't having a good time, and there were a LOT of people.

"Me and Riku are gonna ride the rollarcoaster!" Sora exclaimed, then yanked the unsuspecting silverette along behind him as he darted through the crowds of people. Demyx and Zexion followed, leaving Axel and I by ourselves.

"Hey Axel?" I asked, tugging on the older male's sleeve, "What's a 'rollar coster'?"

"That," he grinned and pointed at one of the sets of metal tracks, "But you and me won't be riddin' any of them. Not today at least."

I cocked my head to the side, waiting for an explanation. When I didn't get one from the clueless redhead, I asked, "Why not?"

"Cause those types of rides are too rough for a guy in your condition," he replied simply, "Besides, there's still a bunch of other fun things we can do." He smiled softly and patted my head. Too be honest, he looked a little disappointed.

"You know you don't have to hang back with me," I said, forcing a small smile, "You can go with everyone else on the rides I can't go on." The last thing I wanted was for him to have a crappy time because of me.

Axel paused for a moment, not really expecting my statement, then grinned again. "Nah, I want to stay with you. Rollarcoasters don't exactly do it for me anyway. I kinda don't like heights, or places with a ton of people all screaming their heads off at once. Not my cup o' tea."

"Oh. Well, what're we gonna do?"

(Ventus POV)

"Might I ask what exactly we're doing here?" the cerulean haired male questioned as we sat outside the amusement park under the shade of a large tree.

"I figured this would be the perfect place to enact our plan," I replied simply, "We're just waiting for the right time to strike. Until then, try and relax. Enjoy the sunshine." I snickered to myself at that last part as I lounged in the soft grass.

The other male snorted and went back to his uneasy pacing. I could tell he was anxious to get things started, but he would have his way soon enough.

(Roxas POV)

The entire day pretty much consisted of Axel and I wandering through the park, playing tons of games (though we didn't win anything), and riding some of the smaller, slower paced rides.

My favorite just so happened to be the 'Tunnel of Love'. It took me a while to convince Axel to go since he didn't want to be seen on such a "cheesy display of idiocy that men only go on because their prissy little girlfriends thought it would be romantic". But once I told him it would be the perfect place for us to make out, he willingly obliged, and by willingly, I mean he dragged me through the line and put me in the boat himself.

All in all, it was rather fun. Although, I hadn't seen anyone since we'd eaten lunch together over three hours ago. I was starting to wonder where everyone ran off to.

(Reno POV)

"OW! Geez lady, I said I was sorry!" I growled as I rubbed my head, trying to recover from the purse I was just bitch-slapped with. Apparently it is frowned upon in society to glance at attractive women who just happen to have rather large breasts, and a booty to match.

"Perv!" she snorted and stomped away.

"I swing both ways, ya know!" I called after her, "I thought you were a guy!" She turned back and gave me one last death glare before flipping me the bird and fuming off.

_Man, can't a guy flirt anymore without running the risk of being viciously attacked?_

I sighed heavily in defeat, then turned back down the path, hanging my head against my chest. I should've known that with my luck I'd run into somebody cause I wasn't lookin, and as luck would have it...

"Ah, sorry man, didn't see ya there," I apologized, looking up to meet the gaze of the person I'd just bumped into. I could swear I was having some sort of deja vu, but at the same time, an entirely new experience all together.

My eyes met the most gorgeous pair of crystal blue eyes I'd ever seen, and I could swear my heart skipped a beat. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the afternoon light like a thousand strands of golden silk threads, and his skin was looked so soft and pale that all I wanted to do was caress it to see how it felt against my skin.

The only thing that kinda threw me off guard was that this guy looked just like Roxy, only older and more distinguished. He was older than me, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was find out his name and if he was single.

His eyebrows drew together and he tilted his head slightly to the side, "It's quite alright, but weren't you just over there a moment ago?" He pointed to one of the concession stands back the direction he had just come from.

"I don't think that was me," I grinned, scratching the back of my head, "You probly just saw my bro. The name's Reno by the way." I held out my hand politely so I wouldn't look like a complete and total ass.

The man stared at it for a moment before turning back to me, "I'm sorry, but I have something important to do here. I don't have time to chat." With that, he pushed past me and headed down the walkway.

"Ah, wait! Hold up a sec!" I called, running to catch up with him. When I finally got in front of the guy, I put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stop. "Could I...at least...get your...name?" I panted, smiling up at the blonde like an idiot.

The man looked away, almost like he was contemplating the thought, then sighed. "Ventus," he mumbled, then pushed past me once again, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I have to be."

I smiled, practically drooling like a love struck idiot as I watched the blonde leave. _Wow, _I swooned, _I think I'm in love. _

Sure the guy was a little rough around the edges, and even a tad rude, but that man was an angel if I ever saw one. I knew I'd be counting the minutes until I'd see him again.

_Wait a sec...I DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER! _

I fell to my knees and hung my head in defeat. How could I be so STUPID!

(Ventus POV)

I must say, that man was rather attractive...even if he did look like my brother's redhead. Still, perhaps when this ended and that cur was dead, maybe I could find that man again and actually try starting my new life with him. It was just an idea, but one that made my heart pound in my chest. That was something I hadn't felt in a while.

Brushing off the feeling, I turned my attention back to the task at hand. The little brunette had finally wandered off, leaving Riku alone. I would have simply attacked him while the child watched, but I didn't want to risk the possibility of him alerting my presence to the others. Besides, the silverette was the only one I wanted at the moment.

(Roxas POV)

"Alright. Okay, see ya later." Axel sighed and flipped his phone closed, then turned back to me and smiled sweetly, "Dem and Zex say they're headin home, and they're takin Sora too. Apparently Riku vanished off the face of the planet. He's probly just out lookin for Ven some more. So what d'ya wanna do now. The park's probably gonna close soon, but we could still go somewhere."

By this time, the sun had set and the entire park was lit up with colorful lights that made everything seem so beautiful. This had been one of the greatest days of my life! I never wanted to leave, but I knew we had to.

I turned away shyly, gazing at the ground. "We could walk to the park and watch the sun set," I suggested. That sounded so lame. Axel was probably just gonna laugh at how cheezy I was being. I winced as I waited for the ridicule.

"That sounds great!" he smiled. I stared up at him, dumbfounded that he didn't laugh at me. After getting over the initial shock, I grinned and hugged the older male.

The park wasn't too far away, and only took about ten minutes to walk there. All I really wanted to do was spend some time with Axel somewhere that meant something to the both of us. I knew my redhead had been pretty stressed lately worrying about Riku and Ven and Zexion, so I wanted to give him a chance to relax and be happy.

In truth, I'd actually been feeling the same way he had. I'd been having weird dreams lately about Axel being taken from me by Saix or Ventus. The thought of loosing him scared me half to death, and I didn't want to think about the possibility of a repeat of Riku. I didn't want to loose him to a jealous lover, or my deranged older brother.

"What's wrong?" I was startled from my trance I hadn't even known I'd been in. Axel was staring down at me worriedly.

"It's nothing," I chirped as we walked along the darkening path. I guess I must've been thinking about him again without even realizing it.

"Okay," he sighed hesitantly, not really believing me. As he turned back toward the path, his face lit up, "Hey look, there it is." The redhead pointed over to an old bench on top of a grassy hill. That spot had always meant something special to him, even before we met. But that was the place he and I had shared our first kiss, so it had special meaning to me as well.

As we approached it, I suddenly felt an all too familiar chill run down my spine. The last time I felt something like this was back in the dark realm. I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hey Axel," I stopped and the redhead turned back to look at me, slightly confused. "Could you go on ahead?" I smiled sheepishly, "I have to go do something."

It looked like he was about to ask me something, but must've decided against it. "Sure," he smiled.

"Thanks." I turned and sprinted back down the way we came.

As soon as Axel was out of sight, I stopped and focused my attention on the dark energy nearby. It was probably some rogue Akukage that managed to claw its way into the human world. I figured even with my injuries it wouldn't be much of a challenge. So, I ran off to meet my adversary, and destroy it before Axel even had the chance to notice I was gone.

(Axel POV)

"Huh, I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry," I muttered to myself as I plopped down on the bench. I hoped it was nothing serious, but I decided to trust the little guy to tell me if it was. Sighing, I stretched my arms above my head and reclined in the seat.

"Sorry it took so long." I jumped a little at the sound of Roxas' voice. He was panting as he strolled up to me, smiling sweetly.

"That's okay," I grinned and moved over so he could sit down, "You really weren't gone that long. What were you doing?" Before I could get a response, I was met by the crushing force of Roxas' lips as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I pushed away and gasped, "What was that about?"

He cocked his head to the side as he crawled toward me on his hands and knees on the bench, azure eyes full of a sort of confused sadness. "What, I'm not allowed to show you any affection?" he whimpered, "We're all alone, no one's gonna judge us."

(Saix POV)

Ventus' powers were incredible. Not only did I look like the little blonde, I felt and sounded like him too. Axel didn't even realize his own lover had been replaced.

The redhead turned away sheepishly, scratching the back of his head like he always had done whenever he was nervous or embarrassed. "That's not what I meant. I just thought it was a little weird- "

I didn't allow him to finish his thought. I pushed myself onto my knees and turned his head upward, crushing my lips to his once again. After a moment, he closed his beautiful emerald eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body close.

There was no doubt in my mind that this plan wasn't going to work. I already had the man right where I wanted him. All I needed to do now was keep him there until Ventus finished things on his end.

(Roxas POV)

By the time I'd finished running, I'd reached a large field on the edge of the forest about a hundred yards away from the park. Not too far, but still a good ways away.

I stopped and planted my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. The presence I had sensed had completely vanished right as I got there.

"Where'd it go?" I asked myself aloud as I scanned the area. There wasn't a single living thing in sight. _Maybe I was wrong._

"There you are." I jumped and spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. "I'd thought you'd never come," Ventus snorted as he glared at me.

I immediately summoned my swords and shifted into my Tenshi form, black and white wings spreading intimidatingly from my back. The older Tenshi did the same, only more calmly, not bothering to draw his weapon.

"You don't honestly think you can fight me, do you?" he asked apathetically, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

I quickly glanced around nervously. If Riku had really been tracking him, he should have sensed his presence and be heading to the field as we speak. Unfortunately, despite my desperate attempts to locate the silverette, I couldn't sense him anywhere. I feared I might have to fight my brother alone.

I turned back to the older Tenshi and growled threateningly, "What do you want with me? Revenge for killing Vanitas."

"Don't be stupid," he sighed, "All I want is to erase all evidence of my past so that I may start a new life, and that includes killing both you and your precious Riku."

I gasped and took a step back. He couldn't hurt Riku, he was too strong for him to fight. He must want to use me to get to Riku.

"What're you going to do to me," I asked nervously, raising my blades in defence.

There was a pause for a moment before the older blonde replied simply, "Nothing, at least, not yet. If I attacked you now, the other Tenshi would undoubtedly find and kill me. No, all I want now is to prove to you that it's useless to try and run from your fate. I will kill you, I just need you alive first."

Before I could blink, the other blonde summoned a huge gust of wind, the force sending me flying back against a large tree. My body crashed into the huge oak, shattering the tree as if it were made of glass. I tried desperately to pick myself off the ground, coughing up blood and dirt that had collected in my mouth. Blood dripped from my newly reopened wounds, pooling on the soft earth beneath me. Despite my attempts, my arms and legs buckled underneath me; I was far too weak to even stand. All I could do was watch helplessly as my brother stalked toward me.

"You truely are pathetic, aren't you?" he spat, crushing my hand beneath his foot. I cried in pain, and collapsed to the forest floor. After a minute, he turned and walked away, but not before leaving me with his parting thoughts. "I still don't understand what Vanitas saw in you. All you are is a pathetic dog. You don't deserve sympathy or love. I hope that redhead of yours realizes that and throws you out on the curb like the garbage you are." With that, Ventus took to the air and disappeared with the sound of his beating wings.

The only thing I could do was lie bleeding on the cold ground, thinking about what Ventus had told me.

_Am I really that pathetic? Should Axel really just leave me in a ditch somewhere to rot? I guess I wouldn't put it passed him. I've been causing him nothing but pain and misery since the day I met him. No. Axel loves me. He'd never leave me like that. Ventus is just trying to mess with me._

With my last ounce of strength, I pushed myself shakily to my feet and head back to Axel. I know it would kill him to see me like this, but I needed help.

After what felt like hours of painstaking travel, I finally came back to the hill Axel was waiting on. I smiled to myself as I thought of how close I was to the redhead, and how he would take care of me back at the hotel. All I wanted was for this whole experience to end.

"Axel," I gasped as I climbed the back of the hill, "Something happened. I need your help." The sound of quiet moaning caused me to stop. I quickly hid behind a tree behind the bench, using it to support myself at the same time. Nervously, I peeked around the tree, curious as to what was going on.

What I saw literally ripped my heart in two. Axel was currently seated on the bench, lip locked with the last person I wanted to see with him...Saix. I shook my head, trying to find some logical explanation as to why Axel would currently be kissing Saix; the man's fingers intertwined in his crimson spikes, and the redheads hands up the older male's shirt. Unfortunately, I could find none.

Just as I was about to consider the possibility that Saix had forced himself on Axel, the yellow eyed male whispered seductively, "I love you Axel."

"I love you too," the redhead replied.

That was it. That was all I needed to hear to come to a solution. He was cheating on me behind my back, and he probably always had been.

With something of newly found strength, I growled, and flew off back to where Ventus had beaten me. Maybe if I was lucky, he would come back and finish me off.

(Axel POV)

I jumped and quickly turned to the sound of beating wings. It took me a minute to focus on what had just flown off. Right before I was forcibly pulled back into another kiss, a flash of black and white caught my eye.

Before I could get sucked back in, I pushed away and looked back to where I had seen the pair of wings disappearing into the night. "Roxas?" I questioned, not believing what I had just seen. How could he be here and there at the same time?

"Heh, I guess the jig's up." I gasped as I turned back to find my little blonde had been replaced with the last man on earth I'd wanted to see. Saix was grinning maliciously, yellow eyes almost glowing. "I'm sorry Axel," he cooed, "I love you."

The next thing I knew, the entire world had gone black.

* * *

I am SO sorry it took so long!

Please review! This is where the story starts getting interesting, and I want to know what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, added more to chapter 10 too. It was actually kinda an essential part to the story (sorry again)

* * *

Chapter 11

(Roxas POV)

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I flew through the air.

I can't believe he did that to me! After all this time, I actually thought he loved me. Then again, now that I think about it, I was wondering why he had told me that story of how he had cheated on his old boyfriend. Maybe he was trying to give me a heads up, but I was just too clueless to realize it. He was trying to tell me he was a cheating son of a bitch and that he couldn't stay loyal to one person for too long without having to go have a fling with someone else.

I don't blame him for dumping me though. It's just like Ventus said, a cur like me isn't something worth loving. I guess he was right all along. Not only had I lost Riku to someone else, now Axel was gone as well. I didn't see any point in staying in this world any longer.

My thoughts became clouded and my vision started to blur. All the strength I had suddenly faded from my body, and the next thing I knew, I was falling right out of the sky. The only one of my senses that seemed to work was my hearing, as all I could comprehend was the sound of air rushing past me as I fell, and the sound of tree limbs snapping as my body made contact with them.

Everything was numb besides the aching pain that ripped through my chest, though I doubted it was because of my injuries.

I caughed up the blood that had pooled in my mouth, then made a single, feeble attempt to stand before collapsing. As far as I was concerned, there was nothing more I could do than simply lie on the gound, slowly bleeding to death. I didn't want to go home and risk the possiblility of seeing Axel again, but then again, I doubted I'd even be able to make it home if I tried.

This was my human life all over again. My lover was taken from me, and I was bleeding to death on a cold, dank and dusty floor. The only thing that would differ would be that I'd finally be released from my pain, and that maybe I could actually be happy. With that thought, a weak smile graced my lips, then the world went black.

(Saix POV)

I heaved a sigh, then chuckled as I thought of everything I'd be able to do now that I'd had my one and only love again. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch of the hotel that he and Roxas were both supposed to stay. Even if the only reason he was with me was because I had impersonated his lover then knocked him out, I was still pleased with myself.

Unfortunately, now that he was here, it was time to stop enjoying myself and get back to the task at hand. I flipped out my phone and pressed speed dial.

_"Did everything go according to plan?" _a monotone voice huffed on the other end.

"Yes," I replied, "Roxas saw us as expected and ran away. Axel is currently unconscious on the couch of the hotel as we speak. What about things on your end?"

_"Yes, everything's fine over here. The prisoner is behaving just like a good little boy should. Stay with him until I give you instruction to do otherwise."_

"Understood." I sighed and flipped the phone closed. That man definately had a love for elaborate schemes, though I wasn't going to argue. I had absolutely no idea what he was capable of, and I had no intention of finding out any time soon.

With that, I fell onto the couch and pulled my redhead close to my body. For the time being, I was going to make the most of looking like the little blonde. I was going to get away with everything I couldn't otherwise do as Saix, and I was going to enjoy it.

(Reno POV)

I groaned as I sulked out behind the amusement park. There hadn't been any sign of Ventus since I'd bumped into him a few hours ago, so I figured he must have left already. Not only that, but apparently smoking wsn't allowed in in the park, so I had to go elsewhere to do so.

Axel's special park was close by, so I figured I'd stop by and see if he and Roxy were there. The car was still in the parking lot, so they must be around somewhere. As I mosied down the sidewalk, I puffed on my cigarette and enjoyed the peaceful silence of the night. The only sounds were the soft chirp of the crickets and the faint hum of far away cars on the highway. It was so soothing.

By the time I reached the hill, I was surprised to find my baby bro wasn't there.

"Huh, wonder where everybody went?" I muttered to myself, flopping onto the bench. I yawned and reclined, inhaling the sweet smoke as deeply as possible before blowing a smoke ring. If Axel were here, he'd nag me to put the stupid thing out, saying he just quit and doesn't want to have to deal with it anymore. I chuckled to myself at the thought of him going through nicotene withdrawl, and my gaze absentmindedly dropped to the seat of the bench.

"Holy shit," I gasped and jumped a little at the sight of a small pool of blood on the bench beside me, as well as the ground, "What the hell happened here?" Curious, I stood and examined the stain on the ground. There wasn't any more than that, however, so it must've been taken care of (one way or another).

Just then, I was startled by a huge crash, and what sounded like tree branches snapping. Not bothering to think about the possibility of it being like a bear or something, and sprinted off in the direction of the sound. Luckily, it didn't sound too far away, though I was a little hesitant about actually finding the source of the sound.

By the time I reached what looked to be the source of the sound, I was panting like a dog. Just as I thought, there were several tree limbs strewn all over the ground, and looking up, there were tons of broken branches in the trees as well. "Well whatever it was did a shit load a damage," I muttered to myself as I followed the disheveled path. Looking closely, there was also a fairly large amount of blood staining the limbs as well. Suddenly, I thought I heard what sounded like soft whimpers coupled with quiet breathing coming from very close by.

"Hey!" I called, bushwhaking my way through the forest, "Does someone need help! Just say something and I'll come find you! Make a noise or-" As soon as I made it through the maze of bushes, I came across a sight that froze me dead in my tracks. There was a creature or something lying on it's stomach on the forest floor. It looked human, but the enourmous black and white wings draped over its body told me otherwise. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself, causiously inching my way forward. The creature whimpered softly, and as I drew closer, I found that it was badly injured. It's hair was matted with blood and dirt, a small lake of blood was pooling underneath it, and by the looks of things it didn't seem like it was going to make it.

I nervously crouched down next to the creature and gently nudged it with my hand. It cringed and whimpered in pain. _Well, I guess it's not going to attack me._ Taking a chance, I gingerly rolled it over onto its back.

"Oh shit! Roxy?" I gasped and pulled him onto my lap. Despite the massive amount of blood coating his face and hair, I could definately tell it was him. All the fear and questions I held of what he actually was went straight out the window. "Come on, say something! What happened to you?"

Very slowly, his eyelids lifted open revealing souless blue orbs. He tilted his head to look at me, and was just barely able to whisper, "Reno?" before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Waisting no time, I hoisted the little blonde into my arms and took off straight back to the car, keeping his wings folded underneath them so they wouldn't drag on the ground. The entire time I was running, several questions were running thorough my mind: _What happened to him? How'd he make it all the way out here? What the hell even is he? Where's Axel? How could he just leave him out here all by himself? _Unfortunately, my questions would have to wait. Right now I needed to get the little guy some help.

Thankfully I had a spare key to the car. I gently placed the kid in the back seat, then bolted to the driver's side. Just as I was starting the car, a thought crossed my mind that made me pause and think. _Wait. Am I supposed to take him to the hospital? If I do, they'll definately know somethin's up with him. Maybe it would be better if I just took him back to Dem and Zex. _I made up my mind and tore through the streets, not bothering to follow any traffic signals or obey the speed limit. I'd have to come back for Axel later.

It was around midnight when I burst through the door of the apartment, Roxas in tow. "Zexion!" I yelled as I laid the kid on the couch. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, and I was too scared to check myself for fear I might hurt him even more than he already was.

Not two seconds later, both Demyx and Zexion came bolting down the stairs. "Reno, what's wrong?" Zexion called, and both stopped in their tracks, staring wide eyed as they saw Roxas lying on the couch. "Demyx, go get the first aid kit," the slated haired male comanded, kneeling next to the little blonde and pressing his fingers on the vein in his wrist. Demyx nodded and rushed back up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted. None of this was making any sense! I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"Good, he's still got a pulse," Zexion sighed, then proceeded to strip Roxas' shirt straight from his chest. Two enormous lacerations ran perpendicular across his torso, and bleeding profusely.

"I got the first aid kit," Demyx panted as he sprinted back down the stairs.

I guess I wasn't going to get any answers right now. Sighing, I quickly pulled myself together and hurried over to the others, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Zexion sighed as he pulled numerous bandages from the small box, "go get a glass of water. Demyx, go get me a squirt bottle." We both nodded and did as we were told. When we returned, I set the glass on the table, and Demyx handed Zexion the squirt bottle. I had no idea what was going on as I watched the shorter man pull out a poket knife and undo the top of the bottle. He then cut the tube from the rest of the bottle and set it aside.

"What's he doing?" I whispered to Demyx. When I didn't get an answer, I turned and found him a few feet away, turned around and looking at the floor. As soon as I looked back, I wished I had done the same. The next thing I saw was Zexion as he punctured a hole in Roxas' chest with the knife. I gagged a little, but continued to watch him stick one end of the tube in the hole, and the other in the glass of water.

"Come on," he urged quietly. Not a moment later, blood began slowly running up the tube from the little blonde's chest and into the glass. Zexion sighed, clearly relived, then turned back to Demyx, "I need something to hold this in place while I patch him up." The mullhawked blonde quickly returned up the stairs, probably anxious to be away from the overwhelming scent of blood. After that, things seemed to become much more relaxed.

"Alright," I said, kneeling beside the lilac haired male, "I'm gonna need an explanation."

"I'd be glad to give you one," he replied as he began cleaning the dirt from Roxas' wounds, "but first, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened."

The enitire conversation lasted nearly three hours. Demyx had returned shortly after with medical tape, and sat around listening while Zexion finished bandaging the little guy up. I told them how I found Roxas and brought him home. They asked where Axel was, and I told them I had no idea, but other than that they stayed pretty silent. That part of the explanation only lasted a few minutes. When it got to be their turn to tell me about Roxas, that's where things got interesting.

"So, Roxy's really dead?" I asked, cocking my head partially to the side as I sat perched on the back of the couch.

"No, no, no," Zexion clarified, waving his hand dismisevly, "He's just as much alive as you are. He **was **dead, but after death was reborn into a brand new body."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding, "So what happens if he dies again?"

Zexion sighed, turning to look at Roxas, "Well, we're hoping that never happens, but if it did, I'd assume his spirit would pass on to the next life. In the meantime, we're doing everything we can to keep that from happening." His gaze was filled with both sadness and a hint of tenderness. I'd never seen him care that way about someone other than Demyx. That kid must really mean a lot to him. "If it wasn't for Roxas, none of us would be here right now."

"I'll bet," I snorted, interlacing my fingers behind my head, "That 'Vanitas' guy sounds like a royal prick. I'm surprised you guys are alive too with the way you two were talkin about him."

"Definately," Demyx grumbled, pouting, "I'd never say this about anybody else, but I'm glad he's dead."

"Agreed," Zexion yawned as he stood, "Come on, Dem. Let's take Roxas up to his bed. Reno?" I glanced up in aknowledgement. "If you're going to be up a while longer, would you mind keeping an eye on him, and maybe even try Axel on his cell phone once or twice."

"Sure." I stretched and followed them up the stairs, still wondering where Axel was all this time. Surely he must've noticed Roxas was gone. I wondered why he hadn't tried mine or Demyx's phones in the time we've been here. Oh, well. Axel was a big boy, he could probably fend for himself, and I was certain we'd hear from him soon.

* * *

(Axel POV)

_I love you._

I luched forward, clutching my chest and gasping for air. The last thing I remember was watching Roxas fly off and turning to see Saix sitting beside me on the bench. After that, everything went black. Even the thought of having made out with Saix made me gag. I planted my face in my hands, then slowly looked up and scanned the room; I was in the bed at the hotel. Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced the side of my head. I hissed in pain and clutched the wound, finding a huge gash about the length of a a toothpick.

"Oh, Axel." I turned to see Roxas come sauntering into the room carrying an ice pack and a washcloth, "You're awake. Are you okay."

"Yeah," I grimaced, as he began tenderly cleaning the wound, "What happened?"

The little blonde pulled away, staring at me with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"We were in the park. I watched you fly away in your Tenshi form, then Saix was sitting next to me on the bench. After that, I don't remember anything."

He tilted his head to the side for a second; finger placed quizically on his chin as he stared off into space. After a moment or so, he snapped his fingers and turned back to me with a candy coated smile, "That must've been a dream. We did go to the park, then you slipped and hit your head on the bench. The wound wasn't much so I asked Reno to take us here."

"O-Oh," I muttered, still confused. It all seemed so real, I couldn't've been dreaming. But I guess I had the wound to prove it. Once the little guy was done, he handed me the ice pack and skipped over to the door.

"When you feel better you can come join me on the couch," he chirped, "I've got a surprise I'd like to show you."

Before I had the chance to respond, the door closed. I couldn't tell you how confused I was. Since when was Roxas well enough to have this kind of energy? All I could do was shake my head and oblige the little Tenshi's request.

After a couple minutes I made my way into the living room and found Roxas laying suggestively on the couch. I swallowed hard and hesitantly joined him. He flipped onto his hands and knees and crawled over to me, then wrapped his arms around my neck and began nipping at my earlobe.

"Come on Rox," I giggled and gently pushed him off, "You know we can't fool around right now, you're still hurt." The little blonde pouted then shot me a glare. As much as I wanted to fill his desires, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Fine," he sighed in annoyance. I gave him a sympathetic smile and ruffled his golden spikes, warranting a small grin from the little blonde as well. "Hey Axel?" he gazed at me hopefully, "Would you mind goin out and maybe picking up a movie and some ice cream?"

"Okay," I shrugged, "You don't wanna come with?"

His sugar filled smile returned and he waved his hand dismisevly, "No, I'm not feeling too good."

"Sorry to hear that. I'll be right back then." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before sauntering over to the door.

"Take your time," he called after me.

(Zexion POV)

I flipped nervously through the channels, not bothering to see what was actually playing. Television normally didn't do it for me, but today I was a little on edge. Neither Reno nor Demyx was able to get a hold of Axel, and that left me to wonder what had happened the night before to put Roxas in the sorry state he was in, and also as to where the redhead disappeared to.

Demyx and Reno fidgeted on either side of me, neither looking up from the floor. Suddenly, we all jumped and turned to the sound of a small creak at the top of the stairs, and found Roxas panting and clutching the wall and banistar for support. Sweat dripped from his face, and both wings hung limply to the floor, dragging behind him. Both Demyx and I rushed up the stairs to try and give him some support. Reno stood, but stayed behind. He was still a little apprehensive about being near someone that wasn't human, but tried his hardest for Roxas' sake.

"Come on muffin," Demyx cooed as he helped him down the stairs, "let's get you to the couch." Roxas said nothing. He simply hung his head against his chest so his hair covered his eyes.

As we neared the couch the Tenshi stopped, not allowing either of us to take him any further. "Who was it?" he asked lowly, not really addressing any of us. We each exchanged a confused glance with one another before turning back to Roxas. "Who was it!" he screamed, still not allowing us to see his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, backing away about a foot, "Who are you talking about?"

"Who brought me here?" the blonde growled, "Tell me."

"I-I did," Reno stuttered nervously, "You were hurt. Y-You looked like you needed help."

Roxas tilted his head up and glared at the older male. Tears were streaming from his eyes, and he growled lowly. "I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to die!"

We all gasped in shock, completely taken aback. "But muffin, why?" Demyx gasped quietly, sea green eyes clouding over with tears, "Don't you want to stay with us?"

"No!" he sobbed, dropping to his knees and burying his face in his hands, "I don't want to stay here! I'm sick and tired of always getting screwed over by everyone around me! I'm tired of always being in pain all the time. The only thing I want now is for it all to end!"

"Roxas," I whispered softly, kneeling down beside him and placing a soothing hand on his back.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, swatting my hand away.

I pulled back a little, but stayed where I was. Something obviously happened last night to make him think this way. He would never say something like that without first being provoked.

"Please," I whispered once again, "Tell us what happened. Maybe we can help you reconsider."

He laughed. "I really don't think so, but if you want to try, be my guest." This time he accepted my hand as I pulled him up and helped him over to the couch. Roxas smirked, and chuckled to himself, the tears still flowing from his eyes. The sighed was heart wrenching. "Axel's cheating on me," he finally muttered.

"No," Demyx gasped and wrapped his arms around the Tenshi, "Axel wouldn't do that. He loves you."

"Apparently he loves Saix more."

"Saix?" each of us gasped at once, not believing at all what we had just heard.

"You must be mistaken," I protested, "Axel hates Saix."

"Well I guess I must've heard wrong when I heard them say they loved each other while they were busy sticking their tongues down the others throats!" Roxas cried in frustration, his hands clenching into fists. We all stared at him, completely dumfounded. "It's true," he sobbed once again, turning back to the ground, "I heard Axel tell Saix he loves him."

"That ASS HOLE!" Reno snarled, "I KNEW he was gonna pull something like this!" The redhead bolted over to the door, snatching his keys from the counter and slamming the door behind him.

I turned back to the two blondes on the couch and found the two tightly embracing one another. "Oh muffin," Demyx sobbed, rubbing his back in soothing circular patterns, "I'm so sorry. I thought Axel was better than that. I know what you're going through, muffin…but suicide isn't the answer, trust me."

"You're wrong," Roxas replied lowly, "Suicide's been the only answer for me for almost two hundred years. It's what saved me when I was human, and what could've saved me after I died. I'm tired of living in constant suffering and dissapointment. Everyone I've ever loved has either turned on me, or left me. I'm sick of it!"

Suddenly, Roxas' body went completely limp in Demyx's arms. The older blonde pulled away, and gently laid him on the sofa. Thankfully he was still breathing.

"I can't believe it," my lover breathed as he gazed at the Tenshi, "How could Axel do this to him, after all he's been through?" Demyx turned to me, eyes once again welling up with tears, "How Zexy?"

I pulled the blonde into a soft embrace and ran my fingers through his hair. This was obviously just as painful for him as it was for Roxas, and I desperately tried to comfort him. "I don't know Dem," I whispered, "I just don't know."

* * *

Hey, so that was chapter 11. Sorry it took so long to get it up.

Please review, I want to know if you guys like the story so far. It's getting close to all the good stuff. Look forward to epic fight scenes and more Akuroku/AkuSaix drama.


	12. Chapter 12

"Zexy," Demyx said softly as he stood from the couch, "I'm gonna go find Axel." I was about to tell him to stay and offer to go myself, but the look of pain and hurt in his eyes told me this was something he had to do.

"Alright," I sighed, "Drive safely, I don't want anything happening to you too." The blonde nodded and gave me a quick kiss before jogging out the door.

Roxas was still lying unconscious on the sofa. I couldn't believe he actually considered suicide. This was the same person that had saved both my life as well as the life of my lover; the same person I had sworn to protect. I couldn't just let him throw his life away like it was nothing.

Then again, I guess with everything that's happened to him, it wouldn't take much to set him over the edge.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. A little confused, I figured it was probably Axel looking for Roxas. _That bastard has some nerve to show his face around here after what he did, _I growled to myself as I jogged over to the door. As soon as the lock clicked, the door flew open, and an enormous blast of energy hurled me across the room, slamming me against the stairs.

I cringed and rubbed my aching head, then looked up to see my assailant. The sight made me gasp, and I quickly scrambled backwards, unable to actually get to my feet. Saix was standing in the doorway; enormous black wings spreading from his back. If I didn't know better, I would've thought it was Vanitas back from the dead.

A malevolent grin spread across the older male's face when he saw my confused and terrified expression. "I'm sorry, Zexion," he chuckled softly, "I'm really not here for you, but I can't just leave you alone, now can I?" Before I had time to protest, darkness completely enveloped my body. I struggled desperately to get free, but it had me trapped like a helpless fish trapped in the grip of an octopus. No words escaped my mouth at my silent pleas, and before I knew it, there was no light left for me to cling to.

(Axel POV)

Yawning, I stretched my arms over my head in an attempt to relieve the tension in my shoulders. It was a rather long walk to the nearest store that carried sea salt ice cream, but if that's what my little angel wanted I was willing to oblige. Besides, it was a nice day, and the parks along the road were so beautiful and full of life. Kids playing, dogs barking, parents out with their children; it was all so relaxing.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and enjoyed the sunshine as I walked down the road, my thoughts turning back to Roxas. It was a little weird to have him being the one to treat my wounds for a change.

Suddenly, the familiar roar of a motorcycle engine startled me from my peaceful trance. I whipped around to see Demyx pulling up in the street next to me on the back of my bike. Not bothering to pull out the kickstand or even turn off the engine, the blonde threw the vehicle to the ground and stormed over to me.

"Demyx, what the hell! Do you know how expen-" Before I could blink, I was met with a fist square in the face, and found myself trying to pick myself off the ground. I touched my hand to my tender cheek and found it beginning to swell.

Growling, I turned to confront my assailant, but stopped as I found him glaring at me; teeth and fists clenched and tears streaming from his hate filled sea green eyes.

"How could you do that!" he cried, capturing the attention of a few passers by. The blonde grabbed me by the front of the shirt and yanked me to my feet. He pulled me close to my face so I could only see his eyes and growled, "How could you do that to him, Axel? After all he's been through?"

I forced myself out of his grip and brushed the dirt off my shirt. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," I snorted, not bothering to look at him. That was a big mistake. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground again; a new bruise forming on my cheek. Man that guy can land a punch!

"You know DAMN WELL who I'm talking about!"

This was serious. Demyx never cursed unless he was REALLY pissed.

Wiping the blood from my face, I stood once again. "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about," I stated calmly, as not to envoke his wrath.

"Muffin. You cheated on him with Saix," he growled through clenched teeth, "He saw you and ended up getting hurt! Reno found him in the woods covered in blood and brought him home. He could have DIED you son of a bitch!"

_What?_

My emerald eyes went wide and I blinked a couple times. "B-but I di- I would never- I was with Roxas the whole night! I never even saw Saix!"

"LIAR!" Demyx sobbed.

"I'm not lying! I swear it's the truth!"

"Then how do you explain how Reno found him bloodied and bruised last night, and why he told us he heard you tell Saix you loved him?"

_That can't be. I just saw Roxas back at the hotel. There's just no way._

Before I had time to even begin questioning the information, I suddenly found myself being swallowed up by a dark hole that appeared beneath my feet. Struggling to get free, I turned to Demyx for help and found him in the same situation. The both of us thrashed violently, trying to escape, but to no avail.

(Riku POV)

_I can't breathe. There's something blocking my airway. _

I coughed and sputtered as I opened my eyes, spitting up some sort of liquid. My vision was blurry and my body ached everywhere. Pain shot up my spine as I forced myself onto my elbows. As far as I could tell, I was still in the human world. I groaned from the pain and coughed again, this time able to make out that it was blood coming from my mouth.

_Ugh, what the hell happened to me? _

**Flashback**

"Hey Riku! I'm gonna go get us some cotton candy! Wait here for me, will ya!" Sora chirped, bouncing up and down.

I smiled warmly at my little brunette and ruffled his chocolate spikes. "Alright, I'll stay right here."

He nodded and ran off shouting, "I'll be right back!"

"Oh Sora," I muttered to myself at the thought of the bouncy teen. I don't know what I'd do without the little guy. Sighing heavily to myself, I shoved my thumbs in my pockets and kicked a rock at the ground. Not even a minute had passed before I jumped at the sound of Sora's voice.

"I got the cotton candy," he panted, looking as though he had just run a marathon.

"Wow, that didn't take long."

"Yeah," he grinned, "Short line. Hey! Let's go on the Farris wheel!"

I chuckled to myself at his eagerness and followed willingly as he dragged me over to the ride. As we climbed in, I noticed Sora wasn't clinging to me. In fact, he looked as though he was trying to stay as far away form me as possible. I scootched closer to my little brunette and began kissing and nipping playfully at his neck and earlobe. Again, to my surprise, Sora didn't make a move to kiss me back. He even made a noise in disgust. Something must be wrong with him.

"What's the matter, Sor?" I asked softly, pulling away so I could look at him.

He was turned away, looking as though he was going to throw up any second. "Oh, nothing," he chuckled lamely and forced a puny smile.

The car stopped at the very top of the ride. Everything was starting to become dark, and the sky glowed various oranges and pinks. It was all quite beautiful.

It surprised me when Sora pulled me into a loving embrace. I guess that meant he was feeling better. I wrapped my arms around his small frame in return and ran my fingers through the back of his spikes.

"I love you Sora," I whispered tenderly.

"I can't say the same about you I'm afraid," a deeper voice answered in return; one that definitely did not belong to my Sora.

I gasped and tried to pull away, but he held me fast. Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of my agonized scream as a sharp pain pierced my abdomen. His grip released, and I pulled away finding the Sora impostor with a malevolent sneer on his face. The front of his shirt was died crimson with my blood. My gaze dropped and I found only the handle of a large knife sticking out of my stomach; the blade fully embedded in my body. I coughed, forcing a pool of blood to gush from my mouth onto the floor of the car, adding to the lake of blood already forming from the wound in my abdomen.

"D-Damn you...Ventus," I gasped. In a matter of seconds my vision went black and I could feel my body as it collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

**End Flashback**

My hand absentmindedly ran over my stomach, immediately causing me to wince and pull back as I touched the laceration. Every inch of my body screamed out in pain at the slightest movement. There were dozens of bloody gashes covering my body, coupled with numerous discolored bruises of every shape and size. My right shin was broken, and I nearly vomited at the sight of the bone piercing through the flesh. There was a gash in my forehead. Blood trickled from the wound into my eyes causing my vision to become blurry. To put it simply, I was fucked up.

Trying my hardest, I shook off the pain and took another glace around at my prison.

_Wait! I know this place!_

Sure, it was noticeably old and decrepit, but this was definitely a place I recognized as one from my worst nightmares. Nearly every centimeter of the cement chamber was stained with old blood. There was even blood splatter on the ceiling. The concrete stairs were practically falling apart from disuse and decay, and the pile of wood in the corner was old and rotting. This was undoubtedly the basement of Roxas' old house. The very same place where both he and his parents had been brutally murdered.

Without hesitation, I spread my wings from my back and used them to push myself to my feet. Another jolt of pain coursed through my body, and I had to use the wall for support as not to crumple back to the floor.

_I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here, and make sure Sora's alright._

I gagged a bit as I coughed up another pool of blood, sending yet another wave of pain crashing over my body. Steadying myself against the wall with one arm, I thrust my palm foreward.

"W-What?" I asked myself in total disbelief.

Much to my dismay, the portal I had hoped to open didn't form. Someone or something was blocking my ability to control the darkness. I was trapped.

* * *

Hey, sorry it took so long. I've been having problems with my back and chest that have prevented me from typing *sob* But that should be fixed soon (hopefully)

Anyway, please review. I know that with your support I can ride out the pain and write another chapter for this story! So please, let me hear your voices people of fanfiction so I know you're out there!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was having a bit of trouble with summer homework, so that didn't leave much time for this. Especially when you put off the summer homework until the very last week before school starts. **PROCRASTINATORS UNITE!**

But anyway, to make up for it, this is going to be a pretty lengthy chapter. Oh, and the spellcheck refuses to work without shutting down my internet for some strange reason, so bear with my many spelling errors that I forgot to fix

So, read, enjoy, and I hope you review!

* * *

Chapter 13

(Sora POV)

_"Riiikuuuu! I got the cotton caaaandyyyyy!" I called in a singsong voice as I merily skipped back down the dirt road where my lover awaited me; cotton candy in tow. "Wait, Riku?" I scanned the area where I left him, but not a single trace of my beloved silverette could be found._

_My brows furrowed and my I pursed my lips into a frustrated pout. He ALWAYS does this to me! "Darn it Riku! You told me you'd wait here!"_

That was yesterday, and I still have yet to get a hold of that jerk!

Fed up with trying to contact him via cell phone, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I wandered into my parent's bedroom and crouched down on my hands and knees to peer underneath the bed. My dad was going to strangle me when he found out what I was about to do, but at the moment that particular thought didn't exactly cross my mind. Amidst the dust bunnies and small boxes containing who knows what forgotten overt the years, I came across a pretty good sized black case. I quickly hauled it out and undid the clasps to reveal a brightly polished and very well kept sword. But this wasn't just any sword, this was my father's pride and joy from his days in the military. His gunblade that had been engraved with our family's insignia along the side; a lion's head. Like I said, my father was going to murder me when he found out I took, I-I mean 'borrowed' it, but at the moment, the thought never even occured to me.

Normally I wouldn't take a weapon with me when I went Riku hunting, but something in the back of my mind told me I should better take something just in case. Besides, he could be looking for Ven, and I didn't want to be caught empyhanded should I cross paths with the other.

"Stupid Riku. Stupid cell phone. Stupid Ven and his stupid stupidness. Why can't he just leave us alone? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" My little heated rant caught me several stares from curious pedestrians, who were also probably intregued by the large sword strapped to the holster around my waist.

_Stupid people._

I huffed and crossed my arms, lips pursed in another stubborn pout. I was determined to stay angry so my thoughts wouldn't stray to worry. This time when I find him, he's going to get what he deserves rather than a tearful and affectionate welcoming.

_Maybe I can go see Dem and Zex and see if they know where he went, though I doubt it. Stupid Riku._

Amidst my frustrated grumbling I was unable to notice the other man stopped on the sidewalk, who seemed to be just as caught up in his own hate filled world as I was. Needless to say, we sorta bumped into each other.

"What the hell!" the other snarled.

"I could ask you the same, buddy," I huffed, eyes closed in a grimace as a dull pain shot up my back from the fall.

_Wait, that voice sounds familiar._

My eyes opened, blinking a bit as I gazed up at a fimiliar head of red hair above me. "Oh, it's just you Reno. Sorry 'bout that."

The older man looked a bit taken aback at first, but hardened jade quickly softened along with his expression. "Oh, hey spazz. Didn't expect to see you here. What up with the heavy artilary, yo?" He offored his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Just...being causious. What about you? You seem pretty peeved about somethin'."

"I'm lookin for my baby bro. Ya seen 'im?"

I shook my head and stared at him with curious eyes, silently asking him to continue. He seemed pissed, but why with Axel of all people? Wasn't he offering his home to his needy older brother? I wouldn't think he would want to risk angering the younger redhead for fear he might get kicked out.

Instead of taking the hint, he merely changed the subject back to me. "You look pretty PO'd yourself. What's your story?"

"I'm looking for someone too," I mumbled, keeping my gaze focused on the ground, "Riku. He kinda left me yesterday without tellin me where he was goin. I haven't seen or heard from him since.

A pleased smirk replaced Reno's previous frustrated expression, and he ruffled my hair. "Ahh, now I see. So that's what the sword's for."

My eyes widened as I tried to make sense of his accusation. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" I stumbled nervously over my words. Surely he didn't think I meant to hurt Riku? No. That would be silly.

My confused and nervous expression sent the man into a fit of laughter, and he slapped me playfully on the back. "Ah, that's sweet kid," the redhead grinned his brother's trade mark, cheshire cat grin, "Worried about your little boyfriend? Dem and Zex told me all about those 'Tenshi' or whatever the hell you call 'em. Don't worry, yo. I'll help you find your Riku if you help me find my jackass of a brother. How's that sound?"

My heart jumped, and it was all I could do to keep myself from glomping the older male. "Oh thank you, Reno!" I chirped excitedly, "That'll make this so much easier!"

Reno laughed again, and abused my already unruley spikes with another mussing. The tall redhead turned and continued down the street with me following close behind. Hey, at least I wasn't angry anymore.

(Zexion POV)

One blink. Two.

Eventually my eyelids were forced open wide enough to take in my surroundings. Head throbbing and body sore, I let out a pained groan and rubbed the bridge of my nose with me thumb and index finger.

So far, all I could make out was that I was lying flat on my back on a cold, hard floor, and that the world around me was dark.

_Wait a minute. Cold? Dark?_

Suddenly the memories came flooding back to me. Cold, hard yellow eyes and massive black wings. Saix had forced his way into our home, and dragged me through some dark void where I fell unconscious. He had claimed he was after Roxas. Roxas! Where was he? Surely he had taken us together. Forgetting the pain, my body snapped up into a sitting position, and I quickly scanned my surroundings. There was no sign of of the injured warrior anywhere.

The world around me was very dark and lifeless. This was obviously the Dark Realm. Everything was obscured by a dense fog, but I could tell by the land beneath me that I was in an area similar to the canyon we had been in when we were last here. Unfortunately, other than that I had absolutely no clue where I was or how I was going to get back home.

"So he just decided to dump me in some barren part of the Dark Realm, eh? Perfect. Simply perfect."

_That monster probably just wanted me out of the way while he kills Roxas._

As far as I could tell, the best thing I could do right now was try and figure out a way to get back to the human world. I forced myself to my feet; a small shiver running up my spine as a chilling breeze sweapt over the land. The Dark Realm was definately not one of my favorite places to be.

(Reno POV)

I stormed through the streets, still searching for my bro so I could kill him; the little spazz following close behind.

_Damn that Axel! How dare he abondon poor little Roxy like that! I'm gonna fuckin castrate 'im! Where the fuck is he, yo? _

And like that, my prayers were answered. About thirty feet away, a familiar shock of red hair lay fallen on the ground; an extremely pissed off Demyx standing above him, teeth and fists clenched.

"There they are!" Sora exclaimed and was about to rush over to them, but I stopped him. He glanced up at me with curious azure eyes, but I continued staring at the scene in front of me.

Demyx fighting Axel? This was somethin I just had to see.

Axel staggered to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then said something to the enraged blonde. Apparently what he said pissed him off, cause before he could even blink he was met with a powerful right hook to his jaw, sending the other crashing back to the ground.

Holy shit could that kid land a hit.

"Why are they fighting?" Sora asked, completely taken aback. I still didn't give him an answer.

Demyx screamed something to my brother, who just stared at him dumbfounded. The poor kid looked like he was gonna cry. Axel causiously got back to his feet and continued to stare at him, this time contemplating what the other said.

I guess Demyx beat me to it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two large black holes opened up beneath them and began engulfing the two in inky blackness. Bystanders gasped and women screamed. I had no idea what was going on.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled through the streets toward them. "Come on!" Sora cried, dragging me behind them, "We gotta go with 'em!"

"What!" I exclaimed, "Are you out of you fucking mind!" But before I could protest further, the stupid kid had pulled me into the darkness with him.

(Riku POV)

_I guess I must've passed out._

That was the first thought that crossed my mind as I opened my eyes, finding myself propped up against the wall near the stairs. The second was how much my body ached. A hiss of pain escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms loosely over my stomach. The third and final thought that occured to me, and probably the most important one, was that I was no longer alone in my concrete prison.

"Roxas?" I whispered, squinting my eyes to get a better look into the darkness, "Is that you?"

He didn't respond. He was propped up against the wall across from me in a similar position, only his arms were wrapped around his chest. His once magnificent saphire eyes were now dulled and lifeless as he stared off to the side at nothing in particular. Beautiful creamy vanilla skin was now paled a sickly white, and his rosy lips shaded the same, parted slightly to make breathing easier. It was almost as though someone had crushed his very soul and now he was nothing more than a lifeless shell of his former self. The sight alone pained me far worse than the physical damage done to my body.

A defening silence was all that was heard for a few moments, until it was finally shattered by the soft, almost inaudible sound of Roxas' voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed voice, not turning away from wherever he was staring. If it hadn't been so quiet in the first place I might not have heard him.

It took me a minute to regain my composure, but I finally smiled and answered yes. He sighed, but didn't say anything more. He didn't even respond when I asked him the same; just stayed silent and lost in his own mind. Something must have happened to make him act like this. This wasn't my normal Roxas. This Roxas seemed cold and shut out from the rest of the world; depressed and hurt. I've never seen him act this way before.

The next time he spoke, it was slightly louder than before, but it still had a cold and uncaring edge to it. "Ven says...he wants to destroy everything connected to his past. I don't necissarrily understand what he means by that exactly, but I'm fairly certain it includes the both of us."

"What!" I gasped, completely unbelieving. I would have stood if my body hadn't been crippled. "Well, why haven't you escaped? Surely you could get out of here if you tried." Roxas may have been injured, but he seemed perfectly capable of busting down something as simple as a wooden door.

The blonde simply shook his head. "My powers don't work. That's why I haven't healed you, and why we're both still here. Ven also cast a spell on the door so we can't break it down. We may as well face death head on. I mean...there's nothing we can really do."

Okay, that was it. Since when did he become the type to easily surrender? I guess the situation _was _pretty hopeless, but Roxas never gives in without at least putting up some sort of fight!

"What are you saying? You can't just give up and die!" He remained unresponsive. "Dammit Roxas! What is the matter with you?" Silence.

I sighed heavily and copied his actions; remaining silent and staring off to the side. There had to be some way to get through to him, but how?

(Zexion POV)

I don't for how long I wandered the barren landscape, but from what I could guess, it was in the neighborhood of 2 to 3 hours, and there was still no sign of a potential passageway back home. Not only that, but there was still no sign of Roxas or Saix. I was all alone, besides the obvious predetors I knew lurked in the fog. It was only a matter of time before I was attacked by something.

My entire body ached, and I spent nearly the entire journey with my arm wrapped around my waist in an effort to relieve some of the pain. Finally, after several more minutes of seemingly endless travel, I had to rest my weary body. I slowly took a seat on the hard ground and folded my legs, resting my hands on my knees and panting softly.

Suddenly, my attention snapped forward at a soft sound. I could swear it sounded something like distant voices, but I couldn't tell. Who knows, it could be anything from an Akukage to a Tenshi, to even another human.

"Heeyy!" I called, staggering to my feet, "Is someone out there! HEY!" At this point, I really didn't care that I ran the risk of it being an Akukage, I needed to get out of here.

There was a pause as I waited for an answer, but after what seemed like forever of nervous waiting, I finally heard a response. And believe me when I tell you, what I heard was made me the happiest I've been in a long time.

"Zexion? Is that you?" the all too familiar voice called back through the fog.

"Sora?"

"Zexy!"

"Demyx!"

"Hold on!" called another familiar voice, "We'll come to you! Just stay right there!" Judging by the smoothe, yet graveled tone, it was either Reno or Axel. Normally I'd be able to tell, but they were so far away it made it difficult to discern who the voice belonged to.

Never the less, I was completely exstatic that I had found someone, much less my friends.

It took what seemed like an eternity, but I could finally see figures emerging from the fog. The first distiguashable was my beloved bonde. He sprinted toward me like a puppy to its master after a long day of work, and I swear if he had a tail it would be wagging furiously.

"Oh Zexy!" he cried, lifting me into the air, "I missed you SO much!"

"Demyx, Demyx!" I scolded amidst his overly affectionate kisses, "That hurts. Put me down you big oaf!"

He did as he was told and gave me an innocent puppy-like grin; that tail of his still beating like mad. "I'm sorry, Zexy. I didn't think I was being so rough. Are you hurt?"

I once again wrapped my arm around my stomach and leaned against the taller man for support. "I'm fine. Saix roughed me up a bit, but it's nothing serious. I'm just a little sore is all."

Demyx pulled me into a gentle embrace, and I could feel his slender musician's fingers combing through the back of my hair. "I'm sorry. I should never have left." His voice was hushed and tender, but I could hear the hints of sadness and guilt he was trying so desperately to cover up.

"It's alright Dem. There was nothing any of us could do. Saix is a Tenshi now, and I'm fairly certain he's taken Roxas."

"Who's taken Roxas?"

Both Demyx and I looked up to see Sora and Reno casually strolling toward us. Ah, I see. So it was Reno, not Axel. So where was the redhead anyway?

"Saix," Demyx answered Reno miserably, "Zexy says he's a Tenshi now. There's no way we'll be able to save him on our own now." His sea green eyes began to sparkle from newly formed tears that threatened to fall. I tugged softly on his sleeve and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it with a grin of his own and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Poor Demyx always took things to heart whenever it came to Roxas, though eveytime I asked why that was, he would always respond with a shrug or an 'it's a long story'. Something was definately wrong, but I never found an appropriate time to dealve deeper into the mystery. Now was probably not one of those times either.

So, instead I turned my attention to Sora, who happen to be weilding a sword that contained an engraving of a lion on the side. "Sora, did you steal your father's gunblade?" I asked bluntly, scolding him with my gaze.

The brunette swallowed hard and scratched the back of his head, glancing around nerviously as he tried to come up with an excuse. Leon didn't exactly take too kindly to theivery, especially when it involved his most prized posetion.

"I-I didn't 'steal it'," he finally choked out a response, "I was just...borrowing it."

I arched a suspicious eyebrow, but then shook it off. There were more important things to worry about at the moment than Sora's disragard for his father's rules.

"Has anyone seen Axel?" I asked, changing the subject back to more serious matters.

"Not since I punched him," Demyx shrugged.

I starred at him uncomprehendingly, trying to figure out if he heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"You _punched _him?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" Reno laughed, slapping his hand on his knee like some back country redneck, "You shoulda seen it, Zex! I never knew our sweet little Dem could land such a mean right hook! It was fuckin epic, yo!"

I turned from the redhead back to Demyx, who simply stood there looking like he had just been accused of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. He hung his head in embarrasment, which was now a dark shade of red. Surely Reno was mistaken. My Demyx wasn't violent. He would never punch someone, let alone Axel!

Before I could question my seemingly innocent blonde, my eyes widened at the sight of five pairs of glowing red eyes gleaming through the fog. A low growl sounded, startling the other three, who whipped around just in time to see the massive black creatures stalking toward us.

"Oh shit," Reno breathed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Reno."

(Axel POV)

My head spun and I felt absolutely horrible. The most I could make out was that I was handcuffed to a very uncomforatable chair in a very dark room. I let out a low groan and slowly shook my head in an effort to wake myself up. Much to my dismay, that only made it worse.

"Ah, I see you finally woke up." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice, and turned to see a familiar head of cerulean hair and a pair of glowing yellow eyes stepping through the shadows. A tender smile barely made itself visible on the older male's lips, as he wandered toward me. He gently stroked my cheek with the back of his calloused hand, then ran his fingers through my hair.

"Where the hell am I!" I snarled, "Answer me Sa-" I was cut off as a pair of chapped lips pressed hard against my own. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and the only thing I could concentrate on was how this man tasted absolutely horrid. As soon as he pulled away, I spat his leftover saliva from my mouth and glared at him.

A small sneer graced his features and he licked his lips seductively. The sight made me retch. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. So, until it's time for me to do away with those other two, I'm going to make the most of this."

My brows furrowed and I uttered a low growl. "What exactly do you mean by 'other two'?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea who one of those other two was.

Saix didn't answer. He simply threw me from the chair onto the cold, dank floor, then strolled over to where I lay, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Like I said, I've been waiting for this opportunity for far too long. This is going to be just like high school, Axel. Just sit back, and let me do all the work."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Author's Note

Hey everyone

Sorry to inform you that this isn't a chapter update but simply an author's note.

Due to the lack of both reviews as well as my amazing creative genious (lol), this story will currently be put on hold. Until I figure out where to go from here, aside from obvious things that were left as cliffhangers in the last chapter, I will not be continuing this story.

However, if you would like to post your own ideas on where to go in the story in the form of reviews (people like reading stories with a lot of reviews okay? Maybe it'll get my audience up) that will be most helpful! Your ideas could help move the story along, and I'm always willing to accept anything that just happens to come to mind.

So please, offer your support! Help to keep this story alive and kicking!


End file.
